Mi destino eres tu
by kataka24
Summary: La 4 guerra ninja ha terminado y es hora de que Naruto enfrente a Hinata ¿Podrá enamorarse de ella? ¿Ella lo esperará? Un compromiso que cambia el curso de la historia ¿cúal es mi destino?... Entren y lean!
1. El primer paso

Ahhhh que emocion!

Estte es mi primer fic... Ojala le den una oportunidad, estoy dispuesta a recibir toda clase de criticas y comentarios..

Este fic se desarrolla una vez que la cuarta guerra ninja a terminado... es 100% naruhina , sin embargo el amor se dará poco a poco... Tendrá romance, acción y drama...

Yam los dejo leer, de antemano muchas gracias por darse el tiempo para esta nueva escritora!

Por cierto los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen, solo alusiono con ellos, jajaja.. le perteneces al gran Masashi Kishimoto!

**Enfrentando los sentimientos**

Ahí se encontraba sola una vez más, sentada en esa banca de madera ubicada en el patio trasero de su casa. Su dolor no era estar en ese lugar, sino el sentirse más sola que nunca. _Era un espacio realmente hermoso_ pensó, su madre cuando vivía se había encargado de plantar una gran cantidad de calas en los alrededores y ella siguiendo su legado, continúo cuidándolas. Estas bellas flores le otorgaban al ambiente una sensación de pureza y verdad. No pudo evitar recordar que fue en ese mismo lugar en donde su madre le dejo una de sus mayores enseñanzas.

Flash Back

Una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años con cabello negro azulado, amarrado en una simple cola que caía por su espalda y unos hermosos ojos blancos, vestía un kimono de color lavanda. Se encontraba plantando calas en aquel lugar, junto a ella una pequeña niña de tan solo 4 años de edad, muy parecida a su madre, miraba cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos tratando de memorizar _como quería llegar a ser cuando grande_. Estaba tan concentrada observándola que dio un respingo cuando su madre le habló. ¿Hinata hija, haz sentido en ocasiones que algo dentro de ti te dice como debes actuar?, ella rápidamente recobró la compostura y analizó la pregunta que le estaba haciendo su progenitora _¿a qué se refería con eso? Su padre desde pequeña le había explicado que si quería ser una gran líder para el clan debía pensar las cosas con la mente fría, sin embargo ahora su madre hablaba de una voz interior, ¿que debía responder?, ella siempre sentía aquella vocecita dentro de sí, que por más que trataba ignorar siempre terminaba escuchándola ¿se refería a eso? Y si le respondía que si había sentido eso ¿su madre la retaría?_, decidió mirar los ojos de su progenitora, buscando algún indicio de recriminación o doble intención en su pregunta, mas solo encontró una infinita ternura. No dudo mas y respondió: Mm yo a veces …. si lo he sentido oka san, y rápidamente aparato la mirada de la de su madre, pensando que quizás ahora venia el regaño, mas todo lo que sintió fue una suave caricia en su cabeza. "No sabes canto me alegra saber eso mi pequeña" fue lo que dijo su madre. La niña parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida por la respuesta. La mujer al ver la confusión de su hija, y lo bella que se veía, no pudo contener una carcajada y le hablo "veo que no sabes a lo que me refiero, te lo explicaré. Hina Debes saber que las mujeres poseemos un gran don" Hinata una vez mas no sabía muy bien a qué se refería su madre, así que esta vez pregunto "¿un don?" " si pequeña, se llama intuición y es la que te guiará cuando no sepas lo que debes hacer ", rápidamente la niña respondió " pero oto san dice que debo seguir lo que dice mi cabeza". La mujer miro fijamente a su hija y respondió "Habrán ocasiones en las que las respuestas correctas no vendrán de tu cabeza, sino de lo que te dicte tu corazón. Escúchalo y no dudes de esa vocecita en tu interior, ella siempre te guiara de la mejor manera, aunque a veces sientas que no valió la pena. Escúchame Hinata busca en tu corazón, y el te dirá lo que debes hacer", al ver la cara de confusión de la niña agrego "cuando llegue el momento entenderás lo que te digo" y antes de poder replicar algo, se escuchó un llanto dentro de la casa llamando la atención de ambas, las que giraron su cabeza en dirección al sonido. Rápidamente la mujer se volteó hacia su hija, le dio un beso en la frente y emprendió la marcha hacia la mansión en donde la pequeña Hanabi esperaba ansiosa a sus atenciones. Mientras en el bello patio la pequeña Hinata se quedó analizando las palabras de su madre, en realidad aun no lo entendía del todo lo que quería decir pero llego a la conclusión: _Si mi madre lo ha dicho, es porque debe ser así_. Y con una amplia sonrisa se levanto para salir corriendo hacia donde su padre la esperaba, ya era hora de entrenar….

Fin flas Back

No pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, eran hermosos recuerdos y ahora sí que lograba entender a su madre, y si que había veces en que sentía que su corazón le jugaba malas pasadas, sin embargo no se arrepentía de sus acciones, más bien lo que le dolía era no saber cómo actuar después de éstas. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo se comportaba Naruto con ella, nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Flash Back

Hace poco había terminado la guerra y ahora el mundo shinobi estaba en paz, por fin Sasuke había decido seguir el camino de luz que Naruto le había mostrado y con su ayuda pudieron derrotar por fin a Madara. Lo que había pasado con Kabuto aun era un misterio, pero todos esperaban que éste no apareciera por un buen tiempo, después de todo había quedado bastante herido luego de la pelea que sostuvo contra Kakashi y dudaban que pudiera recuperarse.

Sasuke fue recibido nuevamente por la Hokage, pero debido a la ardua batalla que habían enfrentado, aun no lograba salir del hospital. Por su parte Naruto se recuperó mucho más rápido y andaba feliz porque sentía que había cumplido uno de sus mayores propósitos "salvar a su hermano". Ahora seguía el ser Hokage y finalmente formar una familia…

Hinata por su parte al fin había recibido el reconocimiento por parte de su clan, sin embargo ella no lograba sonreír, el motivo: Naruto se alejaba de ella. Era cierto que nunca fueron buenos amigos, pero ahora literalmente él la esquivaba, eso le dolía de sobre manera, pero entendía que ella misma se lo había buscado al confesarse. Pensaba que quizás podrían hacer como que nada hubiese ocurrido, pero ni siquiera lograba acercarse, para decírselo. Eso la tenia realmente triste, pero sentía que no podía hacer mucho, le quedaba esperar a que él se quisiera acercar a ella, quizás o tal vez nunca eso sucedería, pero sentía que ya no estaba en sus manos..

Fin flash Back

Se recriminó mentalmente por volver a pensar en algo que ya debería tener asumido, ahora tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales enfocarse como por ejemplo su compromiso. Su padre ya se lo había informado debía casarse con un Hyuga de la rama principal, si quería ascender como heredera del clan. Hoy era su cumpleaños número 18, lo que indicaba que estaba en la edad necesaria para cumplir con su destino. Recordó las palabras de su madre, sin embargo creyó que en estos momentos donde su corazón estaba profundamente herido, lo mejor era seguir su cabeza, en otras palabras casarse…

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente. Era Naruto que por fin se había llenado de valor para hablarle (fue de gran ayuda la patada que le dio Sakura que lo dejó directo en el patio), se encontraba caminando hacia ella. Al estar más cerca quedo embelesado con la belleza de Hinata. La luna parecía querer iluminarla solo a ella, su blanca piel hacia juego con el sin numero de flores que se encontraban a su alrededor, a pesar de estar sentada pudo apreciar como ese bello kimono color morado con flores blancas, se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo; su pelo azulado caía libremente por su espalda, no pudo más que pensar _parece un ángel_. Tragó pesado y antes de que Hinata pudiera darse cuenta de quien caminaba hacia ella, Naruto se sentó a su lado. Ella rápidamente se voltio al sentir como alguien se encontraba en la banca, parpadeó un par de veces sin creer de quien se trataba. Como era de esperarse le subieron los colores al rostro ya que no pudo evitar fijarse (una vez mas) en lo apuesto que era Naruto, ese cabello rubio alborotado, esos ojos celestes tan similares al cielo, su bronceada piel y ese kimono naranja con negro que resaltaba su buen estado físico. Él la miraba con una gran sonrisa, tratando de aguantar su nerviosismo, por su parte ella no pudo evitar recordar que _esa sonrisa jamás sería para ella_, lo que ocasionó que su característico rubor abandonará sus mejillas y dejara paso a una triste mirada.

A pesar de lo despistado que podía ser Naruto no pasó desapercibido el cambio de Hinata, así que se concentró en lo que venía a hacer recordando como Sakura lo hizó entrar en razón….

Flash Back

"No seas bakaaaaa!", le había gritado Sakura, Perooo no puedo evitarlo, no se que hacerrr! Y un rubor subió a sus mejillas…

Una vez que había traído de vuelta a Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar. Empezó recordando _la promesa con Sakura, la pelea en que perdió la oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta, la búsqueda de Tsunade, su entrenamiento con Ero-senin, su pelea con Orochimaru, el rescate de Gaara, las peleas contra akatsuki, la muerte de Azuma, la muerte de su maestro, su lucha contra Pain ….. Hinata rescatándolo, su declaración! Cierto, como había podido olvidarlo. Todo había sido muy rápido: la reconstrucción de la villa , la reunión de los kages, su entrenamiento con killer bee y finalmente la 4° guerra ninja, era por eso que no había tenido tiempo de pensar si quiera en el AMOR. Pero ahora ya no había guerra, no había akatsuki, no había otra cosa en que pensar, sabía que ella debía obtener una respuesta pero ¿Cuál?, siempre creyó estar enamorado de Sakura, pero luego de la "declaración" de ésta, se dio cuenta que en realidad ellos solo estaban destinados a ser amigos "hermanos", pero con Hinata era diferente, ella siempre lo había tratado bien, siempre trato de apoyarlo, ella incluso arriesgo su vida sin dudarlo solo por salvarlo, sin embargo aun no podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella, más bien sentía que debía agradecerle por su sacrificio, sentía que debía protegerla, no quería sentir nuevamente esa desesperación y dolor que vivió al ver como Pain la "asesinaba", Noooo nunca más quería ver que ella corriera ese peligro, el se encargaría de protegerla, de cuidarla de apoyarla, así como ella lo había hecho con él, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pensaría ella si le dijera SOLO te quiero proteger?, probablemente no se lo tomaría muy bien y la haría llorar y eso era lo que menos quería, por ello lo mejor era evadirla…_

"Eres un idiota! No ves que ella sufre más si no le hablas, hace días la he visto muy pensativa y hoy es su cumpleaños y tu ni siquiera la has mirado. Si sigues así ella te odiará…" No pensó que le doliera tanto lo que le había dicho Sakura _¿odiarlo?, Noo Hinata no podía hacer eso, ella era demasiado buena para sentir eso, pero ¿y si se aburría de su "comportamiento infantil" o llegaba a detestarlo?_ Eso sin duda le dio la fortaleza necesaria para salir en su búsqueda y aclararle sus sentimientos…..

Fin Flash Back

"Hinata etto yoo, venia hablar contigo", dijo Naruto, ella lo miró nuevamente y con su dulzura característica respondió "¿qué ocurre Naruto kun?" Éste la vio tan frágil que no se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle "¿Qué te pasa Hinata, has salido sola de tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tienes esa mirada tan triste? ¿yo tengo la culpa?", rápidamente bajo la mirada, le dolía pensar que era el culpable del estado de Hinata. Por su parte ella aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando_ ¿era Naruto el que le estaba preguntando que le pasaba?, ¿estaba preocupado por ella?, no podía ser, ¿Él se había fijado en ella?, debía estar soñando, pero recordó su última pregunta ¿yo tengo la culpa?, lo vio y se veía algo triste y preocupado_, así que sin prolongar su incertidumbre le respondió, "No Naruto kun, no es tu culpa". Como si le hubieran quitado mil kilos de encima, Naruto nuevamente volvió a mirarla y le sonrió_, se sentía feliz!, no era el culpable! ¿Pero quién o qué era el que tenía a Hinata así?,_ como siempre impulsivo no aguanto más y le pregunto "¿entonces qué ocurre?" Ella dudo un minuto_, ¿debía responder?, _Naruto vio la duda en sus ojos y sin pensarlo demasiado soltó, "Hinata yo sé que no somos los mejores amigos… pero tú a mi me preocupas, yoo etoo me gustaría poder ayudarte, no me gusta verte triste, digo tu eres una amiga para mi y no me gusta verte mal…"

Hinata se encontraba en un estado de shock, _hoy definitivamente era un día extraño, primero las chicas organizándole una fiesta sorpresa en su misma casa, después su padre le había obsequiado ese hermoso kimono, en la tarde el consejo le había presentado a su prometido y ahora Naruto diciéndole que se preocupaba por ella y que no la quería ver triste, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, pero nuevamente una palabra le causo dolor tu eres una amiga para mi,_ esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de resignación, _por lo menos ya no_ _te esquiva y podrás ser una amiga para él_, pensó… Se atrevió a mirar sus bellos ojos y ahí seguía a la espera_, ¿debía contarle su problema? ¿Podría él ayudarla?, pero ¿cómo ayudarla si no había forma de hacerlo?, ella debía asumir su futuro, debía casarse y olvidarse del hombre que tenia al frente, eso le decía su cabeza… _

De pronto corrió una suave brisa que trajo consigo el dulce aroma a calas, lo que la llevó a recordar a su madre _¿y su corazón que decía? Quería contárselo, sentir que alguien la apoyaba, que alguien le dijera que todo iría bien, necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba seguir a sus impulsos…_ no dudo más y siguiendo sus instintos abrazó a Naruto como si su vida dependiese de ello y lloró, como hace tiempo no se lo permitía. Por su parte Naruto estaba tan concentrado en la cara de la chica que tenía en frente, _en sus hermosos ojos rodeados de largas pestañas, en esas mejillas que se sonrojaban con su cercanía y en sus… labios, esos rosados y pequeños labios que lo incitaban a ¿besarla?, no podía ser… _se repitió mentalmente que solo los estaba observando porque estaba a la espera de su respuesta… Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los brazos de Hinata alrededor de su cuerpo, sintió un pequeños escalofrió recorrerle, pero apenas sintió su sollozo no dudo en responderle tan efusivo abrazo y sin pensarlo empezó a acariciar suavemente su cabello.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero lentamente Hinata dejó de sollozar y se separó de manera delicada de Naruto, él en cambio no quería soltarla, se sentía muy cómodo con ella así, no lograba explicarse que le pasaba, mas asumió que era su afán de protección… Ella subió su mirada aun cuando estaban cerca y se perdió en ese mar de ojos, Naruto por su parte se vio reflejado en esas lunas y todo pensamiento perdió sentido.. Todo era perfecto, la luna, las flores, el latir de sus corazones y como de si de un imán se tratase lentamente empezaron a acercarse sin perder el contacto en los ojos del otro… Estaban tan cerca.. unos centímetros más y Hinata podría recibir lo que siempre estuvo esperando y lo que secretamente el corazón de Naruto empezaba a desear…, , no obstante el "destino" de ella no tenía planeado lo mismo..

"Hinata san , ya es hora de ingresar a la mansión, su padre nos espera"….Dijo un muchacho cerca de ellos, rompiendo el mágico momento…

Mil disculpas si es hayan faltas de ortografía!

Saludos, nus vemoss

¿Merezco un review?


	2. La fiesta de cumpleaños

Wiiiii Soy demasiado feliz!, muchas gracias por sus review, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, lamento la demora, pero digamos que estaba algo complicada y no quería decepcionarlos…

Sin mas aquí va!

Ya saben que los personajes no son mios, aunque he pensado comprarlos, jajajaja, pertenecen al gran kishimoto, yo solo trató de entretenerme…

Anteriormente

_Estaban tan cerca.. unos centímetros más y Hinata podría recibir lo que siempre estuvo esperando y lo que secretamente el corazón de Naruto empezaba a desear…, , no obstante el "destino" de ella no tenía planeado lo mismo.._

"_Hinata san , ya es hora de ingresar a la mansión, su padre nos espera"….Dijo un muchacho cerca de ellos, rompiendo el mágico momento…_

La fiesta de cumpleaños:

Ambos rápidamente voltearon hacia el chico, quien los miraba seriamente.. Hinata no podía creerlo _¿hace cuanto había llegado? ¿Estaría enojado por lo que había visto? más importante aun ¿que había estado a punto de pasar con Naruto? Kyaaaa!, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo_, sin embargo sus mejillas no tardaron en encenderse.

Naruto en tanto no dejaba de analizar al chico frunciendo el ceño en el proceso, estaba seguro de que jamás lo había visto, sin embargo por sus ojos podía deducir fácilmente que se trataba de un "Hyuga", a pesar de saber que nadie del clan dañaría a Hinata, este tipo por alguna extraña razón no le daba buena espina, quería saber quién demonios los había interrumpido _¿los había interrumpido, de hacer qué? Ahhh!_ Naruto no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se posara en sus mejillas, dejando atrás su mirada enojada.

Por su parte el "nuevo" chico, los miraba sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, primero los había visto muy, pero muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto ¿acaso se iban a besar?, sin esperar una respuesta, deicidió que lo mejor era intervenir y fue cuando le habló a Hinata, inmediatamente ellos se voltearon a verlo, ella con asombro y el con ¿enojo?, _ja de seguro ese rubio quería besarla y eso él JAMAS lo permitiría_, pero lo que más extrañeza le causo, fue que después de unos segundos de silencio, ambos rostros se pusieron _rojos ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado?_, sin esperar más se acercó a Hinata y tomo una de sus manos, aplicando un poco de fuerza consiguió que ésta se parara alejándola así del rubio, sin esperar una queja, se puso en marcha pasando enfrente de Naruto… con lo que según él le "pertenecía".

Antes de poder avanzar una mano sobre su brazo lo hizo frenarse en seco. _¿Quién se creía q era ese rubio?¿Que por ser el héroe de la villa y el futuro hokage tenia "privilegios"?, pues para él, eso no significaba nada._ Se voltio y sin más lo enfrento **- ¿Que es lo que quieres? -** Pregunto con un tono poco amigable…

_¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? Primero se llevaba a Hinata de su lado como si fuera un objeto, sin preguntarle si quiera y ¿ahora lo encaraba? ,No, definitivamente eso no se iba a quedar así, protegería a Hinata de ese tipo,_ pensó Naruto - ¿**Quién demonios eres tú y quien te crees que eres para llevarte así a Hinata?** - Le grito parándose rápidamente sin soltar su brazo.

Con un movimiento ágil el chico de ojos perlados logro zafarse del rubio, y no tardo más de un segundo en poner a la chica tras su espalda, la que aun no lograba salir de su asombro.

Naruto se enojo aun mas al ver como ese sujeto alejaba definitivamente a Hinata de su lado, instintivamente apretó su puños, preparándose si era necesario para una futura pelea y volvió a gritarle - **¿Qué no piensas responder, que acaso no sabes que yo soy Na..? **-

**-Naruto Namizake Uzumaki, el heroe de la villa, quien fue capaz de derrotar al gran Madara y próximo a ser nombrado hokage- ,** respondió el ojiperla con un tono neutral, sin dejar terminar a Naruto, este se encontraba desconcertado ese chico sabia quien era y a pesar de eso actuaba así, por lo general en la aldea ahora todos lo respetaban, pero este sujeto no lo demostraba. No logro seguir en sus divagaciones , porque rápidamente el chico volvió a agregar **-Para mí eso no significa nada si tratas de acercarte a Hinata, si tanto quieres saber quien soy te lo diré, mi nombre es Kotaro Hyuga y soy el pro..- **, Pero ahora fue el turno de Hinata de interrumpir al chico y termino apresuradamente la oración - **"protector!"**- grito, saltando hacia el frente para quedar al lado derecho de kotaro, quien la miro sin comprender su actuar y ella no hizo más que bajar su mirada al piso por temor a enfrentarlo.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar la respuesta _¿su protector?, ¿pero y neji?_ Esta vez su mirada se dirigió a Hinata y le pregunto - **¿tu protector, qué acaso no lo es neji, paso algo con el?-**

Hinata quien aun no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, medito unos segundos… poso sus ojos en el rubio incapaz de mirar hacia el chico que tenía a su lado y respondió - **Hai, naruto el es mi.. **dudo unos segundos** , mi nuevo protector, Neji nisan tiene nuevas responsabilidades dentro del clan, por lo que mi padre ha asignado a kotaro-kun mi seguridad -**. Bajo nuevamente la mirada, se sentía completamente avergonzada por su "media" mentira y rogaba que kotaro no dijera nada.

Naruto miro una vez más al chico y al ver su seria expresión concluyó - **ya veo…. así que ya tienes quien te proteja - **dijo esto último en un susurro, que solo kotaro fue capaz de escuchar. Sin esperar más el ojiperla tomó a Hinata de la mano y la condujo hacia la mansión, sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

Naruto solo los vio alejarse y se quedo ahí parado pensando en lo que haría ahora, _ya no serviría de nada decirle que solo quería protegerla, para eso estaba Kotaro- pero no podía dejar de sentir ¿tristeza? al pensar que ya no podría tenerla cerca, extraño ¿no?, si a penas habían pasado algunos momentos juntos, sin embargo recordó lo frágil que ella había estado, la calidez que siento al verse rodeado por sus brazos y la tristeza de su mirada… ella sin duda no estaba feliz y al parecer su protector no hacía nada para remediarlo, entonces él podría hacer ¿algo? _Dirigió su azul mirada a la luna y la contemplo tan bella como siempre, no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de Hinata que ahora estaba opacada por las preocupaciones _¿pero que la tenía así?_ Tenía la sensación de que si hubieran seguido un rato más solos, ella se lo hubiese contado, pero no justo en el peor momento apareció ese tal kotaro. Vio como la luna parecía brillar con más fuerza y por fin se decidió… _el de cualquier forma se acercaría a Hinata y la ayudaría a superar esa preocupación, volvería a hacer que sus ojos brillaran igual que la luna, esa era una promesa y el jamás rompería una…. Es mi forma de agradecer a Hinata por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, además 2 protectores son mejor que 1_, se dijo así mismo y con la determinación en sus ojos entró a la mansión esperando encontrar al resto de sus amigos.

Por su parte Hinata y kotaro ya se encontraban en el despacho de Hiashi Hyuga. Durante el trayecto no habían emitido palabra alguna… el buscando la respuesta del comportamiento de Hinata y ella sumida en sus pensamientos, que por cierto no eran muy alentadores. El líder del clan, pudo percibir que "algo" había ocurrido, la mirada ajena de su hija y el ceño fruncido de kotaro dejaba claro que había pasado "algo" en el transcurso de la búsqueda de su hija, mas pensó que lo mejor era no presionarlos, mal que mal, la situación aun era extraña para ambos. En un intento de romper la tensión decidió hablar, -**hija, espero estés pasando un buen cumpleaños**-, ella rápidamente fijo la mirada en su padre quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y respondió,- **por supuesto padre, gracias por permitirme celebrar mi cumpleaños con mis amigos-. -** **Sabes que es una fecha realmente importante, por lo que aprovechando que están los representantes de los grandes clanes de la aldea, el consejo ha decidido que es el mejor momento para informarles a todos acerca de tu compromiso con kotaro**, dijo Hiashi mirando a ambos chicos.

Kotaro relajo sus facciones en una sonrisa y Hinata trataba de buscar la forma de impedir lo que su padre acaba de sentenciar. -**Pero padre, aun no estamos preparados para esto.. con kotaro solo hoy nos hemos enterado de nuestro compromiso, es muy pronto para enfrentar a todos-**… dijo Hinata tratando de convencer a su progenitor, mientras kotaro volvía a fruncir el ceño a causa de la petición de Hinata.

Hiashi por su parte analizaba la palabras de su hija, era cierto q todo esto era muy repentino, pero no se le ocurría una mejor fecha para hacerlo, además ya no había vuelta atrás con el compromiso, ¿_en que afectaba a Hinata que se supiera ahora o más adelante?, ¿acaso su corazón aun estaba a la espera del chico Namizake?_… **-¿Porque dices que es muy pronto Hinata, ustedes se conocen desde niños y siempre han sido buenos amigos, cual es el problema de formalizar hoy su compromiso frente a los demás?…** respondió al fin Hiashi tratando de entender el trasfondo de la petición de su hija. Por su parte Hinata quien había estado a la espera de esa respuesta, contrarrestó **- Es cierto padre que con kotaro somos cercanos, sin embargo aun no existe amor entre nosotros, es por ello que creo que haría feliz a mi madre **(punto débil de Hiashi) **que mi compromiso fuera informado cuando ambos estemos enamorados -**…dijo esto último ruborizándose, pero rápidamente recordó que sería casi imposible enamorarse de su prometido cuando su corazón ya no le pertenecía a ella, sino a Naruto. -**Mmm, y ¿cuando crees estar lista?, recuerda que pronto debes tomar el liderazgo del clan-,** respondió el líder, notando como su hija trataba de manipularlo con el recuerdo de su esposa … -**Danos al menos 3 meses padre… aprovecharemos el cumpleaños de Hanabi, para hacer saber nuestra relación a la aldea-**, respondió Hinata con una seguridad que ni Hiashi ni kotaro (quien hasta ahora solo permanecía en silencio) pudieron rebatir. Unos minutos después Hiashi termino cediendo a la petición de su hija, solo esperaba que ella pudiera decidir de forma correcta, tal como el siempre le había – **está bien Hinata, hablaré con el consejo, espero "aproveches" al máximo estos tres meses, después de esto, no habrá marcha atrás-**…y sin más, les dejo libres para que pudieran seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Al salir Hinata trato de salir rápidamente para evitar a kotaro, no quería darle explicaciones, aunque bien sabia se las merecía, sin embargo el chico fue más rápido y la jaló hacia un costado del pasillo dejándola entre su cuerpo y la muralla.

Hinata se ruborizó completamente por su cercanía, a pesar de conocerse hace muchos años nunca habían estado así de cerca, tampoco ayudaba mucho el que el chico fuera sumamente apuesto, sus ojos lavanda contrastaban con el negro alborotado de su cabello, sus facciones eran varoniles y su tez tan blanca como la de ella. Su cuerpo estaba tonificado debido al arduo entrenamiento del juken, no por nada él era el chico más fuerte de la rama principal.

Su rostro estaba serio, lo que indicaba que se encontraba sumamente enojado, puesto que el siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella, Hinata tembló un poco al pensar en lo que podría hacerle estando así de molesto, después de todo ella lo había negado, sin saber muy bien aun el porqué lo había hecho.., su prometido tenía todo el derecho a recriminarle. Antes de poder seguir pensando como disculparse sintió como los brazos de su amigo de infancia la rodeaban y la estrechaban contra su cuerpo.. No pudo más que dejarse llevar sintiéndose en parte culpable por lo ocurrido con Naruto y lo abrazó tímidamente. Al sentirse correspondido Kotaro se alejo un poco en busca de su mirada, pero ella se negaba a levantar su cara, no quería perderse en los ojos del chico, este al ver lo cabizbaja que se encontraba Hinata se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurro, **-Jamas podría enfadarme contigo… aun no sé muy bien tus razones, pero creo que no quiero saberlas**... Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba claro que el chico algo había sospechado, no por nada era considerado un genio…**Lo que si necesito que tu sepas es que luchare por conquistarte, conseguiré en estos tres meses que te enamores de mi** ….. la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, jamás le habían dicho algo así…. **y se lo harás saber a todos los habitantes de esta aldea**-, _especialmente a uno_, pensó esto último para sí kotaro. Se alejo nuevamente y tomo a Hinata por los hombros consiguiendo que esta lo mirara, bastaron unos segundos y ya estaba tratando de poseer los labios de la chica, quien aun estaba asimilando las palabras dichas por su prometido…

Pero nuevamente el destino no quiso que kotaro probara los labios que por años había deseado….

**-¿Que le estás haciendo a hinata, kotaro?-** Esta pregunta logró sacar a Hinata de sus pensamientos y se alejó rápidamente del chico, quien solo bufó y miró en dirección al intruso que le había arruinado el momento **- Bahh, Neji te especializas en romper el romanticismo… con Hina solo estábamos conversando.-.** Ella solo bajó la mirada, no quería que por su culpa se formara una pelea.

Neji solo respondió en tono de burla - **Creo que si quieres ser romántico, un pasillo no es el mejor lugar… así no conquistaras a nadie-**, Hinata se adelanto a Kotaro en responder, para evitar una guerra de palabras - **Será mejor que vuelva a la fiesta, mis amigos deben estar preguntándose por mi -**, **- Así es… ya es hora del pastel, por eso venia a buscarte -** afirmo Neji.

**-Pues vamos entonces –** agregó Kotaro, quien al tratar de tomar la mano de Hinata solo consiguió que ella caminara con más prisa_.. Por esta noche no te forzaré… aun me quedan tres meses para convencerte_, pensó para sí mismo el pelinegro.

Al bajar a la sala se encontraron con todas las luces apagadas.. No pasaron más de unos minutos y por la puerta de la cocina aparecieron Hanabi sosteniendo el gran pastel y el resto de sus amigos, sonrientes a la luz de la velas. Todos entonaron la melodía del "cumpleaños feliz" y llegó el momento de los tres deseos **-Vamos Hina, aprovecha de pedir lo que SIEMPRE has deseado**-, le sugirió Sakura, -**No!, pide una noche de pasión desenfrenada!-,** exclamo Ino, ganándose las miradas reprobatoria de algunos y las risas de otro..- **Qué, acaso ustedes no pedirían lo mismo**- contraataco la rubia, a lo que todos se sonrojaron, **- bueno, bueno, vamos Hina está es tu oportunidad, piensa bien lo que vas a pedir-**, aconsejó Tenten. Hinata quien había estado absolutamente roja después de lo propuesto por Ino, decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en sus tres deseos… Miro hacia adelante y se topó con los preciosos ojos azules de Naruto, quienes la miraban con alegría invitándola a pedir su deseo… antes de poder soplar, sintió como una mano toco su hombro en señal de apoyo, sin necesidad de voltearse supo que se trataba de Kotaro.. Hace unos minutos tenía su deseo claro al mirar los ojos de Naruto, ahora todo volvía a ser una gran confusión, sin pensar más cerró con fuerza los ojos y sopló.. Guardando sus deseos en el corazón y esperando con esperanza se cumplieran algún dia…

Todos aplaudieron y las luces volvieron a encenderse, Hanabi llevó la torta a la cocina para más tarde repartirla, los chicos en tanto, uno a uno se acercaron a entregar sus obsequios, Sakura le regaló una hermosa blusa lila, Ino un provocativo bikini susurrándole al oído -**espero que con esto el idiota de Naruto si se fije en ti**-, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara violentamente.. Shikamaru le regaló un tablero de shogi con la excusa de que era lo mejor para mantener activa la mente y aprovecho además de entregarle el regalo que le había mandado Temari, un ajustado y corto vestido blanco para usar en la playa o piscina, Sai un libro sobre "¿cómo expresar los sentimientos al hombre que amas?", Tenten le obsequió un poderoso Boo ( es un arma con forma de bastón)

Neji se acercó a su prima y le entregó un hermoso vestido azul, que Tenten le había ayudado a elegir, Kiba le regalo su perfume favorito y Shino le obsequió un kimono de entrenamiento, Konohamaru un hermoso par de aros en forma de lagrimas, Lee le regaló unos guantes de lucha asegurando que con ellos podría liberar su "llama de la juventud" en los entrenamiento y Choji le regaló unos deliciosos chocolates jurando que no la harían engordan un solo gramo.

Finalmente fue el turno de Naruto quien no entendía muy bien el porqué de sus nervios al acercarse a Hinata, quizás era la duda de si había escogido el mejor regalo o si ella se decepcionaría, sacudió la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos, después de todo Sakura lo había ayudado y le entregó una pequeña caja a Hinata. Ella por su parte estaba sumamente ansiosa, desea saber que era lo que Naruto le había elegido, pero recordó su compromiso y se castigo mentalmente por esperar algo del rubio. Con cuidado fue descubriendo el regalo y se topó con una hermosa pulsera, se trataba de una preciosa gema morada que colgaba en una cadena de plata. La miró sin poder creer que ese fuera el regalo de Naruto, el rápidamente se acercó y se la quitó y sin pensarlo tomo la pequeña mano derecha de Hinata y con sumo cuidado le colgó la pulsera.

Una vez terminada su labor sin soltar su mano aun, la miro a los ojos y le dijo **- esta pulsera me avisará si necesitas de mi**-, todos estaban atónitos, sabían que el rubio quería compensar a Hinata por su sacrificio casi suicida, por lo que todos estaban al tanto que el rubio la protegería a todo costa, lo que no imaginaron fue ver lo romántico que se había visto su "afán de protegerla". Lo que ahora sin duda temían era que esto confundiera más a Hinata y terminara sufriendo una vez más por el despistado de su amigo.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír, estaba sumamente feliz, sin embargo sabía que Naruto solo lo hacía para que ella no se sintiera tan mal, después de todo lo había preocupado con su llanto cuando estuvieron solos en el patio de la casa, no obstante le costaba mucho no hacerse ilusión, por fin pasaba lo que siempre había soñado, justo ahora que había decidido que lo mejor era olvidarlo, pensó… no pudo evitar mostrarse triste, pero se obligo dirigir su mirada hacia la última persona que debía entregarle un obsequio, su "prometido". _¿Qué regalo le tendría él?..._

¿Les gustó? Espero que siii

¿Qué les pareció Kotaro?, es muy bello, verdad!, haremos sufrir a Naruto, jajajaja

¿Qué le tendrá de regalo?

Ojala interactúen conmigo, me encantaría que me ayudaran con ideas, así vamos haciendo una historia más dinámica =)

Por cierto tengo pensado poner a tres niños, dos mujeres y un hombre, por lo que necesito nombres!, si me dan algunos se los agradecería mucho!

Ahora a responder reviews:

**Hikari Witch**: Tú fuiste la primera en comentar y no sabes la alegría que sentí, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y créeme la pobre Hinata deberá seguir luchando entre la razón y el corazón. Por su parte Naruto poco a poco irá dándose cuenta de lo que siente por Hinata, Wiii, espero poder poner pronto mas Naruhina! Mil gracias por tu review!

**aniota21: **Lo siento!, se que a veces soy mala, pero debemos hacer sufrir un poco a esta pareja, un profesor mío dijo por ahí "Sin Dolor No Hay Recompensa", así que a sufrir, jajaja.. Mil gracias por tu review y espero haberte dejado igual de intrigada con este capi… Saludos

**Hinata-sama198: **No te preocupes en esta historia las mujeres tomaremos las decisiones, jajajaja. Hinata tendrá donde elegir… y si que le he puesto el camino difícil a Naruto con el nuevo y recién estrenado kotaro, jujuju. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que hayas encontrado bonita mi historia, gracias gracias!

**aniyasha: **Mil gracias por tu review, me encantan tus historias, me rio montones y es un placer para mí que tu hayas leído este "novato" fic!, Ojala subas pronto las conti de tus fics, y tengas un tiempo para ayudarme en esta historia. Mil gracias y seguimos leyéndonos!

**Yannin: **Soy mala lo sé, es que no puedo evitarlo! jajajaja , pero para que veas no lo soy "tanto", puse un poquitín de Naruhina, espero poder cumplir tus expectativas, mil gracias por leerme!Saludos!

**reika m:** Muchas gracias por tu review, fue corto pero preciso!, dijo lo importante, jajajaja, espero puedas ayudarme a continuar esta historia, te lo agradecería mil! Muchos saludos y gracias por darte un tiempo para comentar! Gracias gracias!

**peste21: **El ultimo review, pero no por eso el menos importante. Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas … hoy aclare con quien se casaría, aunque aun se ha dicho muy poco del pobre Kotaro, ojala me ayudes a definir mejor su personalidad, para que veamos cómo le podemos hacer más difícil la competencia a Naruto, jajaja.. Mil gracias por tu comentario, ojala hoy de nuevo quedes con ganas de mas! Gracias y Saludos

Ya he terminado! , No saben lo agradecida que estoy de todos ustedes que me han brindado su apoyo para seguir esta historia.. Espero no decepcionarlos! Quisiera además pedirle otro favor (shhhh así de fresca, jajaja), yo soy feliz leyendo fics, así que ojala puedan continuar sus grandes historias, que a mí me encantan, hace poco me integre a esta comunidad, es por eso que ha algunos aun no les escribo su merecido review, pero prometo que si actualizan, seré una fiel lectora! Sin más que decir y esperando un comentario de su parte, ya sea para reclamar o felicitar o aportar me despido!,

Aquellos a quienes se están integrando a esta historia les agradezco de antemano tomarse un tiempo para leer a este "intento de escritora" y los invito a participar del fic..

Ahora si muchos saludos a todos y gracias gracias!

Ps: lamento si existen faltas de ortografía, pero me muero de ganas por subirlo XD


	3. El fin de la fiesta de cumpleaños

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capi. Muchas gracias de antemano a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer lo que este intento de escritora trata de hacer.. Saludos a todos y sin mas los dejo para que lean…

Antes de eso ya saben que los personajes no son mios, aunque he pensado comprarlos, jajajaja, pertenecen al gran kishimoto, yo solo trató de entretenerme…

Anteriormente

_Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír, estaba sumamente feliz, sin embargo sabía que Naruto solo lo hacía para que ella no se sintiera tan mal, después de todo lo había preocupado con su llanto cuando estuvieron solos en el patio de la casa, no obstante le costaba mucho no hacerse ilusión, por fin pasaba lo que siempre había soñado, justo ahora que había decidido que lo mejor era olvidarlo, pensó… no pudo evitar mostrarse triste, pero se obligo dirigir su mirada hacia la última persona que debía entregarle un obsequio, su "prometido". ¿Qué regalo le tendría él?..._

El final de la fiesta

Naruto al ver que Hinata ya no lo miraba decidió ver qué era lo que llamaba la atención de la chica, no pudo ocultar una mueca de desagrado cuando se topó con Kotaro caminando hacia ellos. Por su parte Hinata empezó a aflojar el agarre de la mano de Naruto al ver que su prometido se acercaba_, no quiero más problemas Kotaro ya se molesto por lo del patio, es mejor alejarse de Naruto_, pensó.

Kotaro se acercaba a paso decidido ya había visto suficiente, ¿qué era eso de "_**esta pulsera me avisará si necesitas de mi"**_**?, **eso le sonó endemoniadamente romántico, primero la escenita en el patio y ahora en la sala, eso no se quedaría así _..¿Quién demonios se cree que es rubio?,. Hinata no necesita a nadie más que a mí para ser feliz.. Yo me encargare como su futuro esposo de protegerla, cuidarla, consolarla, amarla y …. hacerla mía_. Con esta última idea no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que todas las chicas presentes no pudieran reprimir un suspiro…

Hinata al ver esa sonrisa supo de inmediato que lo mejor era soltar inmediatamente a Naruto, conocía lo suficiente a Kotaro para saber que "algo" tenía en mente ,aunque no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa..

Naruto al dejar de sentir la mano de Hinata junto a la suya tuvo una sensación de abandono, ella con tan solo tocarlo (recordó el abrazo en el patio)le transmitía una gran calidez que de una u otra forma le gustaba, pero al dejar de sentir el contacto con su piel se sentía "vacio" _¿Que estupidez estoy pensando?, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco_, sin querer darle más vuelta al asunto se aparto de Hinata ubicándose junto a Sakura e Ino, dejando así el paso a su nuevo "protector"…

Kotaro al ver que Hinata soltaba a Naruto y este por si mismo se alejaba, sonrió con suficiencia. Poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estaba a Hinata.. Si decir nada se detuvo justo frente a ella y le extendió una caja rectangular de color morado…

Ella con algo de temor la recibió y empezó a abrirla, rogando a Kami que no fuera nada demasiado comprometedor como para que sus amigos se dieran cuenta quien era realmente el chico que tenía en frente..

Sin embargo sus ojos brillaron emocionados al ver el regalo de kotaro era que sin dudas el más "especial" que había recibido.

Se trataba de un hermoso collar de oro blanco con el símbolo Hyuga (la llamita), que simbolizaba por sobre todo el reconocimiento como un miembro dentro del clan… Antes de poder seguir contemplándolo Kotaro se lo arrebato de las manos, tal como lo hizo en su momento Naruto y con sumo abrió el broche, dejándolo listo para ser puesto en el cuello de la cumpleañera…

Así lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Hinata quien se ponía más y más roja por su cercanía.

Kotaro lucia realmente apuesto ahora que la oscuridad del pasillo no se interponía entre ellos, pensó Hinata podía apreciar las perfectas facciones varoniles de su rostro, su test igual de blanca que la leche, su cabello negro corto en los laterales y más largo y alborotado en la parte frontal y trasera (a modo de mohicano) y esos hipnotizantes ojos lavanda tan característicos de su clan que en esos momentos la miraban con una pisca de picardía. Al verse descubierta , bajó su mirada debido a la vergüenza de su escrutinio y se fijó en las sandalias negras que traía puesta y nuevamente sin poder evitarlo empezó a subir su vista topándose con los pantalones algo holgado de color negros, subió un poco mas y antes de poder toparse con "cierta parte" de su prometido y para evitar un posible desmayo, cerró los ojos y rápidamente llego a la zona del abdomen. Usaba una camisa de corte chino color blanco y sin mangas que se ceñía a la perfección sobre sus trabajados abdominales, despertando el deseo sobre cualquier chica de arrancarla de un solo tirón.. Sobre sus antebrazos descansaban dos negras muñequeras se acoplaban a sus tonificados músculos.

Recordó de pronto el abrazo en el pasillo y no pudo dejar de apreciar los poderosos brazos que tenía el chico. Y finalmente elevó una vez más su mirada hacia su cara y topándose con dos finos labios rosados, que combinaban perfectamente con el resto de su rostro…

Al enfocase en esos delgados labios recordó las palabras que anteriormente habían mencionado "**Lo que si necesito que tu sepas es que lucharé por conquistarte, conseguiré en estos tres meses que te enamores de mi", **

Viéndolo así de apuesto tal vez no era tan imposible dejar de amar a Naruto, después de todo Kotaro era un muy buen partido….. ojala pudiera llegar a enamorarse de él y tal vez podrían llegar a ser fe… _Alto! Kotaro está demasiado cerca de mí! Y se sigue acercando, ¿acaso va a besarme delante de todos? Kyaaaa!_

Antes de poder reaccionar y estando a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios kotaro se detuvo…. Estiro sus brazos hacia adelante y con una mano tomo su sedoso cabello que hasta ahora descansaba en su espalda y lo deposito sobre su hombro izquierdo, despejando así su blanco cuello…

Se acerco aun mas pudiendo sentir la respiración agitada de la chica y antes de que ella pudiera protestar o alejarse, desvió su cara hacia la derecha con una lentitud sumamente sexy y poso sus labios cerca la oreja de la chica, la que hasta ese minuto sentía que se desmayaría de los nervios… Con total delicadeza fue recorriendo el cuello de Hinata, dejándole caricias con sus varoniles manos … Todo era un juego de seducción, pero conociendo a Hinata consideró que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, ya que no desea asustarla… por lo que al llegar a su nuca abrocho sin más el bendito collar..

Una vez terminada su labor y sabiendo cómo hacerla feliz, le susurró en el oído **-Este collar representa el orgullo de esta familia, tu eres una guerrera poderosa y digna de ser llamada líder..Te has superado y hoy eres la imagen de nuestro clan y de todo lo que queremos transmitir… No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ser tu futuro esposo, pues para mi tu ya eres mi nueva líder, por favor no traiciones la fe que he puesto en ti-….**

Hinata no cabía en su asombro, tenía ganas de llorar, reír, gritar, saltar!, al fin era reconocida dentro del clan!, alguien, mejor dicho uno de los genios de la rama principal la había valorado e incluso la había llamado líder, a ella que siempre fue mirada como una vergüenza , hoy era un orgullo, confiaban y depositaban su fe en ella, sin duda no los decepcionaría mas, nunca mas…. _Al fin la vida me sonríe_… No aguanto más y abrazó con lagrimas en los ojos a Kotaro que gustoso respondió la muestra de afecto..

Quien estaba totalmente cabreado, sin saber muy bien el porqué era Naruto.. _Primero el idiota se le acerca al punto de besarla, luego la acaricia descaradamente con el fin de abrochar el dichoso collar, le susurra algo al oído y ella sin más le salta encima.. ¿qué demonios era todo eso?…¿ desde cuándo Hinata se pone colorada con otro que no sea yo?, peor aún ¿desde cuándo le tenía tanta confianza al sujeto para saltarle encima?...¿ que acaso lo que le susurro en el oído fue un__** "te amo"**_**?**…Eso si fue el colmo, empuño sus manos al punto de causarse dolor y solo fue consciente de la realidad cuando Sakura se puso justo enfrente de él tapándole el "espectáculo" que estaban dando Hinata y Kotaro…

Ella lo miró como analizándolo y de pronto soltó una pequeña risa… -**Vaya vaya asi que Naruto está celoso, jajaja quien lo diría, jajajaja.-.**

**-No! Sakura, ehhh no se dé que me hablas…. celoso yo claro, jajajaja** -respondió Naruto rascándose la nuca en un afán de no parecer tan nervioso…

**-A mi no me vengas con cuentos Uzumaki-**.. dijo de pronto Sakura acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del chico

Quien al sentirse atacado, también se acerco a la chica.. -**Ya te lo he dicho Sakura a mi no me interesa nadie-**…. Y sin más se alejo de la chica ubicándose junto a los chicos quienes aun estaban intrigados con el nuevo amigo de Hinata..

**-Eso ya lo veremos**… -dijo suavemente Sakura

**-Hey frentona, crees que puedas lograr algo con el baka de Naruto-** dijo de pronto Ino a su lado…

**-Claro cerda, todos haremos que este baka se dé cuenta que siente por Hinata**…- respondió Sakura

**-Pues yo creo que Hinata podría quedarse con el papacito ese que tiene de amigo, ¿lo viste?, es realmente un adonis, casi y hasta duele mirarlo, jajajaja,- **se rio Ino

**-Ayyy …Ino tu no cambias, claro que esta bueno el tipo, pero estoy segura que Hinata solo puede amar a un hombre y ese es Naruto…- **dijo de forma segura Sakura

**-Creo que tienes razón, pero algo me dice que ese tipo está "muy" interesado en Hina, además por cómo se comporto Hinata estoy segura que algo se traen esos dos…- **aseguro Ino

**-Puede ser.. pero nostras haremos que triunfe el amor!- **afirmo Sakura

**-Lo que tu digas frentona…- **dijo Ino con una gotita en la nuca, su amiga sí que estaba loca, pero a pesar de eso si estaba en sus manos ayudaría a que esos dos estuvieran juntos..

Por su parte Hinata a pesar de la euforia del momento y de saberse en los brazos de kotaro, había presenciado toda la escena de Naruto y Sakura, claro que sin escuchar nada de lo que decían, solo viendo como se acercaban al punto de besarse. Fue ahí cuando se alejó de su prometido y tímidamente le agradeció su presente y sin querer seguir viendo una posible escena romántica fijo su mirada en la dirección contraria a donde anteriormente estaban los "tortolos", según ella..

Kotaro quien aun se encontraba frente a Hinata y la conocía desde hacia años ya tenía una idea más menos de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que tratando de ganar terreno en el corazón de la chica le converso, **-Vaya, tienes amigos que hacen muy linda pareja como esa rosadita y el rubio, …se nota que se quieren mucho-..**

Hinata trago pesado al oír lo dicho por Kotaro, mas recordó que ya debía superar su amor por Naruto y fingiendo como pudo una sonrisa, le respondió - **Claro!, Naruto kun desde siempre ha amado a Sakura chan, por eso hacen tan buena pareja, su destino es estar juntos-… **terminó de decir con un deje de tristeza

**-Tienes razón!, cada uno tiene un destino junto a otro, solo hay que descubrirlo-**…le dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como invitándola a dejarse llevar por el… Ella por su parte solo lo miro y no pudo evitar recordar que cuando niña pensaba que Naruto sería su destino, pero ahora viendo las cosas como estaban, lo único que le queda por hacer era dejar ese tonto sueño atrás y empezar a trabajar en "su destino" junto a Kotaro…. _Solo debo pensar en el futuro_..

**-¿Te parece si te presento a mis amigos… como mi protector?**.-. Le pregunto Hinata, tratando de cambiar el curso de suspensamientos..

**-Mmm, está bien, solo por ahora dejare que piensen eso, pero recuerda que yo soy tu prometido, y eso NADIE lo cambiará, estamos?-**

**-Claro**, respondió Hinata mas resignada que segura …. **ven vamos-**..

Paralelamente en el otro lado de la sala los chicos y chicas aun estaban pasmados por la escena que habían visto y lo que más los intrigaba era quien era ese famoso chico que logro recibir esa enorme "muestra de cariño" de parte de la festejada, ya que conociendo a la tímida Hinata no cualquiera tenía ese privilegio..

Antes de que pudieran seguir conjeturando llego Naruto que al ver que todos hablaban de lo que el menos quería conversar soltó para acabar con el tema, .. -**Es su protector-**…

Neji casi se ahoga con el vaso de sake que estaba tomando.. Tenten quien estaba a su lado le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda evitando que el chico muriera por asfixia.. En señal de agradecimiento Neji le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado consiguiendo que la chica se ruborizase..

**-¿Y qué le pasa a este?-**, pregunto Naruto…

**-Ocurre que ese chico es Kotaro, uno de los mejores amigos de la infancia de Hinata, sin embargo Neji es el encargado de protegerla-**, respondió de repente Shino haciendo notar su presencia que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida..

**-Es cierto, ese tipo siempre andaba tras Hinata… una que otra vez no pudimos entrenar como grupo porque debía entrenar con él… al parecer el sujeto es un genio dentro de la rama principal-.. **agrego Kiba

**-¿Pero porque nunca lo vimos en ninguna misión o en la academia**?-, pregunto una curiosa Tenten

**-El es un shobi-**, respondió Neji

**-Un shobi?-**, cuestiono Ino, quien recién se integraba con Sakura

**-Asi es, un shobi es un ninja que solo le debe su vida a su clan, eso quiere decir, que sus misiones son para y por el clan, por ejemplo en caso de que el líder lo mandase a matar al Hokage, un shobi obedecería sin dudar, ya que su lealtad solo se encuentra con los de su sangre… por lo general son los mejores guerreros de cada generación, debido a que nacen para ser entrenados por los mejores-**… completó la información Neji

**-Vaya.. **Respondieron todos

**-En cuanto a su protector, más bien el es… **Pero Neji no pudo terminar

**-Es mi nuevo protector y un gran amigo, se llama Kotaro-**, dijo de pronto Hinata quien venía junto a Kotaro

A Neji solo le basto una mirada para entender que su prima no quería que nadie supiera la verdadera relación que tenia con el nuevo chico, mas tarde le preguntaría sus razones, por ahora le seguiría la corriente..

**-Mucho gusto, espero podamos llevarnos bien**,- completo su presentación Kotaro

Ino que era la más extrovertida, no tardo en parase frente a él y darle la bienvenida..

**-Claro, será un placer conocerte, si eres amigo de Hina, también serás nuestro amigo, mi nombre es Ino y ellos son-..**

Uno a uno los chicos fueron presentándose a excepción de Naruto que ya lo había conocido, pero que no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada con cierto desagrado, la que fue respondida por una mirada desafiante de parte de Kotaro..

**-Bueno chicos, lo lamento pero debo retirarme, mañana tengo una misión muy temprano y solo trasnoche para estar con Hina.. Espero pronto volver a verlos y conocerlos un poco mejor..Buenas Noches- **… se despidió Haciendo una reverencia hacia todos y sin previo aviso beso la mejilla de Hinata para salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Todos lo miraron alejarse y sin poder aguantarse mas Ino paso su brazo por el cuello de Hinata (quien ya se encontraba roja debido a las palabras dichas por su prometido y al beso de las buenas noches ) y le dijo -**te lo tenias bien guardadito .. Espero hayas aprovechado tus tres deseos con él, jajajaja - ** No pasaron ni dos segundos y Hinata ya echaba humo por las orejas de lo roja que estaba.

**-Deja de molestarla, no queremos que se desmaye justo ahora que comeremos torta!-** Grito Sakura

En eso Hanabi junto a algunas empleadas y Konohamaru (obligado por la menor de las Hyuga) traían los pedazos de pastel en platos de distintos colores, rompiendo así el ambiente tenso que se había formado tras la despedida de kotaro…

Todos estaban felices comiendo su trozo, Naruto se había relajado con la ausencia del ojiperla, y ahora solo disfrutaba el riquísimo pastel de Hinata, pidiendo un trozo tras otro.

Ella por su parte conversaba amenamente con la chicas teniendo cuidado de no revelar su secreto y estas de tanto en tanto le preguntaban sobre su "protector" a lo que solo respondía generalidades asegurándoles que cuando estuvieran en un lugar más "adecuado" les contaría detalles.

Pasó el tiempo y ya era hora de partir, varios tenían cosas que hacer a la mañana siguiente y ya se encontraban bastante cansados debido al trasnoche.

Uno a uno se fue despidiendo en la puerta de la mansión agradeciendo a Hinata su hospitalidad, acordando las chicas que mañana se juntarían a ponerse al día en los chismes ( Kotaro).

Por cosas del destino o más bien porque Naruto lo quiso así, fue el último en despedirse ya que quería ver si era posible conversar algo mas con Hinata con respecto a las preocupaciones que la aquejaban, además tenía una "sana" curiosidad de saber más acerca de su nuevo "protector"..

Se acerco a ella y esperando a que todos se encontraran a una distancia prudente le dijo-**Muchas gracias Hinata, todo estuvo realmente delicioso**"-

Ella por su parte le respondió -**n-no hay de que Naruto kun, muchas gracias por haber venido a saludarme-**

**Pues, pues yo quería**….Naruto no sabía muy bien cómo empezar el tema, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Hinata correr hacia el interior de la casa y volver agitada con un gran trozo de pastel en sus manos..

**-Arigatou Naruto –kun, pase un gran cumpleaños gracias a ti**… Y como leyendo los pensamientos del chico continuo.. **No** **debes preocuparte por mí, y- yo estaré bien… Este pastel **dijo extendiéndolo hacia el ojiceleste… **es en señal de mi agradecimiento y para pedirte disculpas por haberte p-preocupado-… **apartando rápidamente la mirada del rubio

Sin más Naruto recibió el plato que Hinata le extendía y no pudo evitar sentir la cálida piel de la chica al rozar sus manos…

**-Yo… **alcanzo a decir el rubio

**-Pero porque te demoras tanto baka!, se te olvido que me llevarías a mi casa después del cumple de Hina-chan!**! -Grito a la distancia Sakura sin percatarse que Hinata aun estaba con el.

**-Ya voy Sakura-chan, solo… **grito por su parte Naruto

**-Adiós Naruto- kun, que pases unas buenas noches-.. **y sin más Hinata cerró rápidamente las puerta de su mansión, tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar..él se iría con ella… Miro la luna y los ojos de kotaro vinieron a su mente, su prometido la valoraba… Debía asegurarse que eso no cambiara.. ya era hora de pensar más en su "nuevo destino"… _Debo alejarme de ti, Naruto-kun_

**Adios Hinata**.. dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta Naruto…. Miro la misma luna que le había dado la determinación a Hinata y contradictoriamente se prometió "_Mañana si o si averiguare el porqué de tu tristeza y yo me encargare de borrarla…. mañana no podrás escapar de mi"…_

Con paso decidido y algo apesumbrado se dirigió a Sakura, de seguro lo golpearía por la demora… Sin embargo observó el gran trozo de pastel que venía en sus manos y pensó "_A pesar de todo,_ v_alio la pena esperar hasta el final" _dejando aparecer una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

Chan- chan!

Al fin termine este capi, lamento haberme demorado (tratare de actualizar los jueves), pero la universidad a pesar de estar en toma, no me deja vivir en paz!, jajajaja

Bueno lo importante es que me puse las pilas y lo hice!

Creo que quedo algo más largo que los otros, así que espero no se aburran leyendo tanto…

De ahora en adelante se vendrán más momentos Naruhina, sin embargo no dejare de lado al apuesto kotaro, el también se la va a jugar a full y aparecerá una "competencia" para Hina como lo pidio lunático…

Les respondería a cada uno sus reviews pero estoy algo cansada (son las cuatro de la mañana XD), sin embargo les mandare un mensaje privado de agradecimiento a cada uno, lo prometo!

Eso si no puedo dejar de saludar a mis dos mejores amigas de fanfiction: lolo18 y kimiko- Hyuuga que las conoci hace poquin, pero ya llenan mi vida de alegría.. Espero sigamos siempre en contacto..y espero seguir haciendo buenos amigos en esta página (están todos invitados :D a mandarme un mensaje)

Por otra parte le mando saludo a todos los que me han dejado review en el capi 2

fujioka-chan (espero que hayas logrado hacerte una idea de kotaro)

Aquae (Kotaro no perdió oportunidad con su regalo, eso sí Naru ardía de celos, jaja)

princesaLoto (me costó muchisimo decidirme por el regalo, espero que no te haya decepcionado)

yannin (como me aconsejaste, trate de que Hina se empezara a confundir con su prometido, hagamos sufrir a Naru! jajajaja)

lunatico0030 (como dije anteriormente se viene pronto la competencia de Hina, eso si no será como se lo imaginan)

A yannin y a Aquae agradecerles aun mas por dejarme un review en cada capi :D Muchisimas gracias a todos

En fin me despido esperando no haber decepcionado a nadie…

Y sin hay críticas a plantearlas para ir mejorando!

Un besitos para todos y que tengan una buena semana… Saludos byebye

Pd: Ya no quiero revisar las faltas de ortografía XD, mil disculpas si las hay…


	4. Encuentros Inesperados

Mil disculpas por mi demora!, pero en la Universidad no se cansan de darnos que hacer T_T..

En fin.. espero disfruten tanto como yo este capi.. :D

De antemano agradezco a quienes leen y me dan tan buenos consejos…

Besitos para todos, en especial para Kimiko y Lolo 18 las quiero montones!

Por cierto ya saben que los personajes no son míos, osino ya tendríamos un feliz final Naruhina, jajajaja, pertenecen al gran kishimoto, yo solo trató de entretenerme y entretenerlos…

_**Anteriormente**_

_**Adios Hinata**__.. dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta Naruto…. Miro la misma luna que le había dado la determinación a Hinata y contradictoriamente se prometió "Mañana si o si averiguare el porqué de tu tristeza y yo me encargare de borrarla…. mañana no podrás escapar de mi"…_

_Con paso decidido y algo apesumbrado se dirigió a Sakura, de seguro lo golpearía por la demora… Sin embargo observó el gran trozo de pastel que venía en sus manos y pensó "A pesar de todo, valió la pena esperar hasta el final" dejando aparecer una gran sonrisa en su rostro…_

_Encuentros inesperados_

Un nuevo día se hacía presente en Konoha. El sol empezaba a brillar en el horizonte dejando atrás al único astro capaz de igualarlo…. capaz de complementarlo…. la luna.

Aun era muy temprano para que los habitantes de la ciudad empezaran sus labores, sin embargo en la mansión Hyuga sus miembros ya estaban listos para comenzar el día…. La mayoría de los sirvientes se hacía cargo de los "escombros" (uno que otro papel de regalo en el piso y algunos vasos sobre la mesa, nada realmente grave) dejados por la noche anterior.

Los de mayor rango ya empezaban los entrenamientos en los dojos del clan y aquellos que tenían misiones asignadas empezaban a alistarse para su partida..

Entre ellos se encontraba Kotaro junto a su grupo de misión compuesto por Himiyu, una ninja de 18 años de edad especialista en genjutsu y Tanya, una ninja experta en el dominio de armas de la misma edad de Kotaro, es decir 19 años.

**-¿Ya estamos listos para partir?**- pregunto Tanya despreocupadamente.

**- claro, yo ya estoy más que preparada… vamos a la carga!...-** respondió Hiyumi con su efusividad natural.

Kotaro solo se limito a observarla…. le parecía increíble que un miembro del clan Hyuga fuese capaz de demostrar tantos sentimientos y emociones…. la conocía desde niña y siempre se comportaba así, tan fresca y natural, capaz de transmitir alegría y optimismo, como si nada malo pudiese pasar estando a su lado…. Ella sin duda era su segunda mejor amiga… Hinata SIEMPRE sería la primera debido a lo mucho que se parecía a él…. Sin embargo Hiyumi ocupaba un gran lugar en su corazón a pesar de ser tan "alocada", era la encargada de darle alegría a su vida.. Se rio para sus adentros, pero rápidamente recordó que antes de partir debía hacer "algo"..

**-Lo siento compañeras, acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo sumamente importante.. no desesperen que en unos minutos vuelvo- **, dijo kotaro antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo…

**-Baaa… de seguro se fue a despedir de su novia… esperemos no se "entretengan" tanto, jajajaja-** se rio sin reparo Tanya, aunque no le paso desapercibido la mueca de dolor que puso a su lado su compañera, no obstante solo basto un segundo para que Hiyumi mostrara su habitual sonrisa.

Afuera de la habitación de Hinata ya se encontraba Kotaro dispuesto a despedirse de su novia.. Sigilosamente abrió la puerta y quedo sin respiro al ver el bello ángel que se encontraba sobre la cama…

_Hina definitivamente es hermosa_, se dijo así mismo..

Hinata por su parte dormía tranquilamente después de haber pasado varias horas en vela evitando pensar en su futuro…. A pesar de tener la resolución de darse una oportunidad con Kotaro dentro de su corazón dolía de sobre manera pensar en dejar de amar a Naruto..

_Es mi deber olvidarlo, mi destino ya está definido_.. se repetía mil veces tratando de asimilar sus propias palabras..

En ese intento de auto-imponer ese pensamiento en su corazón había perdido gran parte de la noche no pudiendo evitar soltar lagrimas en el proceso..

Fue ese mismo rastro de lagrimas que Kotaro notó cuando se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Hinata con el propósito de depositar un beso de despedida en sus labios, lo que lo hizo detenerse en seco..

_Hinata sin duda esta triste y de seguro es por ese rubio desabrido_, pensó con enojo..

**-Ya te hare olvidarlo y no habrán mas lagrimas en tus ojos, solo sonrisas para mí-**, dijo en un susurro sabiendo que Hinata en su mundo de sueños era incapaz de escucharlo..

Lentamente se alejo de su cara y con extrema delicadeza acomodo uno de los azulados mechones que caían sobre su fina cara tras su oreja, dejando más a la vista su angelical rostro… La contempló unos segundo más y decidió que lo mejor era partir y dejarla descansar...

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y en una pequeño velador que se encontraba al costado de la cama de su prometida deposito una pequeña flor blanca, junto a una nota que había escrito la noche anterior..

Rápidamente se acerco a la puerta y desde ahí miro por última vez a su "novia" antes de partir, consiguiendo que esa preocupación que sentía por dejarla sola con Naruto creciera aun mas..

_Demonios justo ahora me mandan de misión! _Se reclamo mentalmente..

Antes de que a su mente le siguiera carcomiendo la duda, decidió que ya había hecho esperar demasiado a su equipo..

_Mientras más rápido vayamos, mas rápido volveremos.. y cuando vuelva no perderé más tiempo para empezar a conquistarte_… se dijo

Rápidamente se dirigió a donde sus compañeras lo esperaban y sin esperar alguna palabra de reclamo les dijo ..- **Ya es hora de partir-**…

Y sin más se puso en marcha consiguiendo que Hiyumi y Tanya lo siguieran, desapareciendo así los tres en una nube de humo…

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la ciudad, más específicamente en un cuarto sumamente desordenado se encontraba durmiendo Naruto, que mas que soñar, parecía que había librado la 5 guerra ninja en su propia cama debido a su extraña posición..<p>

Por una parte sus pies se encontraban sumamente separados abarcando por completo el largo de la cama y ubicados en donde se supone debía estar su cabeza..

Uno de sus brazos tocaba casi por completo el suelo, mientras el otro abrazaba fervientemente su almohada…

Las frazadas que en algún minuto lo protegieron del frio nocturno yacían esparcidas por toda la habitación, dejando al descubierto su tonificado y bien trabajado cuerpo a causa de las incontables entrenamientos y batallas a las que se había enfrentado…

En su cara se dibuja una tenue sonrisa que indicaba que estaba teniendo un agradable sueño, pero todo se vio interrumpido por el sonido ensordecedor de una puerta rompiéndose..

**-Que te levantes Naruto!, Tsunade- sama nos espera en su ofic**… -pero hasta ahí llegaron las palabras de Sakura cuando vio en las condiciones que se encontraba el rubio..

Unos bóxer era todo lo que evitaba ver a Naruto como Kami lo trajo al mundo, sin embargo la imaginación y las hormonas de Sakura hicieron su trabajo, consiguiendo que un sonrojo comparable con los de Hinata inundara su cara…

**-Kyaaaa! Bakaa, como se te ocurre dormir así?, que no sabes que existen los piyamas!-** Grito Sakura consiguiendo que Naruto cayera estrepitosamente al piso…

-**Go- gomen Sakura, pero es que no logre encontrar mi piyama.. así que era esto o… dormir sin nada**..- se defendió Naruto sobándose la zona dañada por el golpe, aun en el piso..

-**Si- sin Na- nada.. Kyaaa!, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!.**. sin más la chica de un solo puñetazo estampo a Naruto contra el muro..

**-Solo venia a avisarte que la Hokage nos espera para una misión, te esperare afuera mientras te arreglas… Y no me hagas esperar, ¿entendido BAKA?** - dijo Sakura saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, tratando de ocultar su notorio sonrojo…

Naruto quien recién empezaba a procesar la información, decidió que lo mejor era meterse rápidamente a la ducha antes de que Sakura o Tsunade lo mataran por su demora…

Fuera de la habitación Sakura camina de un lado a otro tratando de olvidar la imagen de Naruto durmiendo..

era cierto que en miles de ocasiones lo había visto así, pero es que ahora se veía endomiadamente sexy…

Su cuerpo había crecido y ya era todo un chico de 18 años..

Sus brazos sumamente protectores abrazando esa almohada , esas fuertes piernas que a pesar de estar descansando se veían tensas y fuertes …

Ese bendito abdomen, que solo mirarlo debía ser considerado un pecado…

_-Por KAMI soy una pervertida! _Se dijo

¿_Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Naruto es como un hermano para mí_… agrego

-Si claro y yo soy la blanca nieves, le respondió su inner…

_-Tú crees que yo?_…

**-Ya estoy listo!, lamento la demora y el desorden Sakura –chan**.-. Apareció Naruto desde su habitación consiguiendo que la pelirosa pegara un brinco al ser sacada de sus pensamientos..

-¿**Te encuentras bien?,**- le pregunto Naruto acercándose…

**-Claro, claro…** se recupero rápido Sakura**.. solo me tenias aquí aburrida de esperarte, ya vámonos!** Completo saliendo rápidamente de la casa del rubio, quien sin querer conseguir otro mega golpe por parte de su amiga decidió seguirla…

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina del Hokage<em>

**-Bien chicos, los he mandado a llamar porque les he asignado una nueva misión, les advierto que no quiero reclamos, ¿entendido?- **Hablo con seriedad Tsunade..

**-Hai -,** respondieron ambos chicos…

**-Bueno, como sabrán aun seguimos en etapa de reconstrucción de la villa.. es cierto que ya gran parte esta reconstruida, pero aun falta un sector en el área sur..**

Respiro profundo ganando fuerzas **-Su misión es terminar de reconstruir ese sector lo antes posible..-** termino de decir Tsunade..

**-Pero baa- chan.. yo pensé que nos mandarías a investigar el paradero de Kabuto… **

**No crees que ya estamos para misiones de mayor rango.. -**respondió algo molesto Naruto

**-Es cierto, además yo quede de ir a ver a Sasuke-kun al hospital, no puedo perder mi tiempo en una misión tan simple… porque no envías a genin? – **se le unió Sakura

-**SILENCIO! Que se creen ustedes dos?.. si los estoy enviando a este sector, es porque esa gente los necesita…**

**Naruto… aun es muy pronto para investigar sobre Kabuto, los chicos aun no están en totalmente recuperados y solo, NO iras…. además primero la aldea debe ser totalmente re-establecida o ¿crees que esa gente no merece un hogar digno de habitar?.. **

**Sakura… una vez que termines podrás revisar **_**TODO **_**lo que quieras a Sasuke…él ahora se encuentra estable y no creo que por estar a su lado consigas que mejore más rápido…. recuerda que los jutsus curativos no dan resultado…, ¿no te parece que mientras tanto puedes ayudar también a otras personas?…**

**Chicos.. puede que estén en un alto nivel como shinobis, sin embargo es primordial que reconozcan las necesidades de quienes protegen.. **

**la tarea de un ninja no solo consiste en ganar batallas, sino en conseguir la prosperidad y el bienestar de su gente..**

**Ya es hora que dejen de lado sus metas egoístas y ayuden a levantarse a otros… -**Sentencio la Hokage, consiguiendo miradas de arrepentimiento por parte de Naruto y Sakura..

-**Lo haremos ba.. Hokage- sama-**, dijo alegremente Naruto después de unos segundos de meditación..

Sakura solo se limito a asentir y sonreír..

**-Así me gusta chicos!, ahora puede retirarse para empezar a cumplir con su deber…- **finalizo Tsunade

**-Hai! -** Dijeron ambos desapareciendo en una nube de humo de la oficina de la líder..

En ese instante Shizune entro a la oficina… **-¿Tsunade- sama usted cree que..?-**

**-Si Shizune…. yo creo que es de suma importancia que estos chicos se empiecen a relacionar mas con gente normal… últimamente solo hemos sabido de batallas y guerras, lo que nos ha ido despojando de nuestra naturaleza humana… este tipo de misiones les ayudaran a volver a sentirse personas…- **declaro con seguridad Tsunade

**-Tiene razón maestra**-… respondió Shizune con su habitual sonrisa..

**-Ahora…. tráeme una botella de sake, que estos chicos me han dejando con un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de la aldea!,, **dijo de pronto la hokage..

_No cambia.._ pensó Shizune mientras le corría una gotita por la nuca..

* * *

><p>Dentro de una habitación perfectamente ordenada un par de ojos blanquecinos comenzaban lentamente a abrirse…<p>

Las cortinas traslucidas dejaban paso a los ahora más poderosos rayos del sol…

Sin poder evitar soltar un bostezo Hinata se incorporo en su cama tratando de dejar atrás la flojera que luchaba por permanecer en su cansado cuerpo (después de llorar parte de la noche es casi imposible no amanecer cansado T_T)…

Temiendo ser absorbida por la sabanas de un salto se alejo de su cama y se dirigió al baño para quitar con una agradable ducha de agua caliente los rastros de sueño que se negaban a abandonarla..

Con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo procedió a buscar su habitual vestimenta y reparo en la hermosa flor blanca que descansaba sobre su velador**… -kotaro-kun-**, susurró..

Con su habitual delicadeza alzo la pequeña flor sin poder evitar que una sonrisa inundara su cara.. _El siempre es tan atento conmigo_, se dijo Hinata..

Luego su vista se poso en el papel blanco que se encontraba plegado y sin aguantar la curiosidad lo abrió…

_Hina-chan:_

_Espero que estos días lejos de mi te sirvan para extrañarme tanto como yo lo hare… por favor CUIDATE… y no olvides cuál es tu destino…._

_Saludos Korato Hyuga_

Hinata releyó al menos 3 veces la pequeña nota tratando de entender su significado…

en la primera parte kotaro mostraba parte de su dulzura, pero la segunda oración era más bien una orden que una petición.. CUIDATE.. _¿cuidarme?,…pero si ni siquiera me iré de misión y mi destino …..siempre estuvo escrito_.. pensó Hinata con resignación…

_Que extraño es a veces Kotaro_…., _sin embargo sigue manteniendo este hermoso gesto_… se dijo mirando nuevamente la flor que se encontraba en su mano derecha…

Sin darle más vueltas a la nota abrió su armario y saco un recipiente alargado de cristal, corrió al baño y lo lleno de agua, para dejarlo finalmente sobre el velador y depositar en su interior la bonita flor…

Termino de vestirse y arreglar su cabello y se dirigió a puerta de su habitación..

miro una vez más la flor y sonrió… -**Hoy será un gran día…** dijo saliendo al fin de su cuarto y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina..

_Debo apresurarme o no alcanzare a llevarles el desayuno_… pensó…

Por las calles de la ciudad ya se encontraban Naruto y Sakura caminando sin prisa hacia su nueva "gran misión"..

**-Neee Sakura-chan, esto será aburrido**…- dijo Naruto

**-Lo see.. pero no podemos escaparnos o Tsunade- sama nos matara.**.- Respondió Sakura soltando un suspiro..

**-Tienes razón.. Lo mejor será apurarnos para terminar lo antes posible.. además aun debo devolverle el plato a Hina…** dijo el rubio esto último en un susurro que Sakura no logro entender..

**-¿Decias?.**.. le preguntó

**-Eeee.. nada, nada… solo apresurémonos…** respondió Naruto empezando a correr..

**-No me dejes sola… baka!** Grito Sakura mientras trataba de alcanzar al rubio…

La gente a su alrededor pensó que todo volvía a ser como antes…

* * *

><p>Hinata ya estaba casi llegando a su objetivo.. Sin embargo recordó que una vez más su padre la había interrogado sobre su paradero y ella nuevamente había tenido que inventar algo para poder llegar a la hora… <strong>¿Por qué me es tan difícil salir de casa?<strong>.. Bufo algo molesta… **Ni que aun fuera una niña que no sabe cuidarse sola… Aun no confía en mi.**. Concluyo tristemente, bajando como consecuencia su mirada al piso, dejando lentamente de caminar..

Sin embargo todo lo que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos color ámbar mirarla con admiración, para luego sentirse abrazada por unos pequeños brazitos…

**-iiinaa – chan ya ta aquí!** -Grito una pequeña niña alertando al resto de sus hermanos, quienes no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre la pobre Hinata..

**-Calma chicos… lamento la demora… es solo que… me quede dormida..** -Se disculpo mirando a los tres chicos que no dejaban de abrazarla..

**-No hay problema Hina-chan… lo importante es que has llegado..-** respondió el mayor de los chicos llamado kashike.. mostrando una sincera sonrisa…

-**Nee… nos tenias preocupados Hina- neesan… pensamos que nos habías olvidado…** reclamo Akina, separándose del abrazo y mirando hacia un lado con los brazos cruzados, tratando de parecer molesta..

**-Lo siento en verdad… Yo jamás podría olvidarme de ustedes.-**. fue lo que respondió Hinata recibiendo nuevamente el abrazo de la peli lila..

**-Ta bem.. Yo te pedono…** - soltó la menor de los tres haciendo reír al resto..

-**Ohhh,… muchas gracias Kimi-chan… prometo no volver a hacerlo…** -dijo Hinata tratando de sonar seria, ganándose una triple sonrisa por parte de los niños... **Ahora.. , miren lo que les he traido para el desayuno!** - Dijo, sacando un gran canasto lleno de panes, huevos frescos, leche y queso…

**-Kya!, que rico! Gracias, gracias, gracias…!,-** dijo Akina saltando alrededor de Hinata ..

**-Tiiii!** -Se unió la pequeña Kimi saltando junto a su hermana…

**-¿Que ocurre aquí chicos?.. Ahhh Hinata-sama es usted!-** Dijo apareciendo Kinara, madre de los pequeños..

**-Muy bueno días, Kinara-san…** -respondió cordialmente Hinata..

**-Muy buenos días para usted también Hinata-sama**-… saludo haciendo una reverencia…

**-Por favor Kinara-san.. ya le he pedido que no me trate de usted…. No ve que me hace sentir aun más vieja..** se rio Hinata junto a los niños..

**-Yo… esta bien Hinata-san…**- se rio la mujer también

**-Ahora… vamos a desayunar! Kashike.. por favor, ve a buscar al resto de los chicos…-**Dijo Hinata con entusiasmo..

A lo que los niños respondieron al unisonó con un gran SIIII y un Tiii por parte de la mas pequeña..

Cuando por fin todos estaban girándose para ir a preparar el desayuno, sintieron un gran grito a la distancia, que los hizo voltearse en dirección al sonido…

**-QUE ME ESPERES… BAKA!-** Se escucho a lo lejos el grito de Sakura…

-**Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero si me detengo ahora me mataras!-**Grito Naruto..

Luego una gran nube de humo dejo paso a los dos nuevos visitantes…

**-Es- es Naruto Uzumaki…-** dijo uno de los pequeños que se encontraban jugando por los alrededores ..

**- Siiii! Es nuestro héroe.**. -confirmo otro..

**-Es el futuro hogake…** -añadió otro..

Todos empezaron acercarse a la pareja que aun se encontraba ajena a quienes los rodeaban…

**-TE LO ADVERTI UZUMAKI!-** Grito Sakura ahorcando a Naruto…

**-PERDONAME SAKURITA!-** Suplico Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos al borde de la asfixia..

Todos miraban divertidos la escena.. La única que aun no salía aun de su asombro era Hinata…

_¿Pero que hacen ellos aquí?.. justo ahora que lo que menos quiero es ver a Naruto… Se ven tan bien juntos…Debo huir de aquí… _

Tratando de escapar, se giro tan rápido que lo único que consiguió fue trastabillar con sus propios pies, consiguiendo perder el equilibrio y caer en el proceso…

Lo único que atino a hacer fue a cerrar sus ojos, evitando ver de frente al suelo.. sin embargo el golpe …nunca llego... por el contrario su nariz le indicaba que su "salvador" olía sumamente bien y su aroma le era ¿conocido?..

Decidió que lo mejor sería abrir los ojos de una buena vez y agradecer a quien le evito pasar una mayor vergüenza…

**-Mu-muchas gra…** - pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver que ese hombre no era nada menos que …**Naruto**..

**-Hi- Hinata?..-** pregunto el rubio algo confundido por encontrarse con ella en un lugar como ese..

**-Eto- yo-yo… si Na- Naruto-kun…-** respondió tartamudeando y poniéndose tan roja como siempre..

**-Wow! Hinata- sama es amiga de Naruto-sama... Hacen linda pareja … Pues parecen que están muy cómodos abrazados… Son unos enamorados…** **Mira.. si no se sueltan…**Comentaban descaradamente los aldeanos a su alrededor..

Naruto quien había logrado escapar de las manos de Sakura al ver que una joven caería al suelo, sin imaginarse si quiera que podía ser Hinata… ahora escuchaba cada uno de los comentarios de las personas no pudiendo evitar que un rubor subiera a sus mejillas.. _¿linda pareja?_.. se pregunto mentalmente el rubio..

Antes de seguir divagando en sus preguntas sintió que Hinata como un rayo se había alejado de sus brazos…

Por su parte la chica quien había estado al borde del desmayo, ahora sentía como el aire llegaba a sus pulmones estando lejos del rubio…

**-Vaya Hina-chan, no sabía que tu también tenias una misión aquí…**- dijo de pronto Sakura tratando de romper el incomodo silencio que comenzaba a formarse…

Hinata se obligo a concentrarse en responder.. no podía quedar como tonta ahora que por fin la comenzaban a respetar..

**-Pu- pues, yo.. yo no estoy de misión Sakura-chan…** -Respondió Hinata, recuperando de a poco su seguridad..

**-¿Entonces?..-** Pregunto Sakura tan curiosa como siempre..

Sin embargo el que más ansiaba esa respuesta (sin siquiera proponérselo) era Naruto.. quien definitivamente estaba intrigado.. _¿Qué podía hacer Hinata en un lugar como ese si no era una misión?_

Cuando Hinata se preparaba para responder, sintió como una pequeña manita apretaba suavemente la suya..

**-Nee.. ina- chan.. Kimi ya tene ambe… mamos a comel!** Grito feliz la pequeña Kimi..

Hinata agradeció profundamente el gesto de la niña…. sentía como que todo dejara de ser un problema y se convirtiera en algo intrascendente… se sintió una tonta al tratar de arrancar de ese lugar...

la mirada de Kimi le hizo darse cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba ahi….

Ella quería ayudar a todas esas personas y huir por Naruto ..no era una opción..

**-Claro kimi-chan.. enseguida tomaremos un rico vaso de leche!**-.. Dijo una feliz Hinata dejando ver una cálida sonrisa, que no solo deslumbro a los hombres del lugar, sino que además toco el confundido corazón de Naruto.. _ella se ve tan.. maternal_… se dijo..

**-Lo siento chicos.. Kimi-chan se enojara si no vamos a comer ahora.. Más tarde nos veremos…** Respondió la ojiperla evitando mirar a Naruto… no sabía con seguridad cuanto lograría contener los latidos de su corazón..

**-Pero hina- neesan..¿ Por qué no invitamos a tomar desayuno a Naruto- sama y Sakura-san?..** -propuso una NO tan inocente Akina, con una sonrisa imposible de rechazar..

**-Pues- pues..** -no alcanzo a completar Hinata..

**-Claro! No se imaginan el hambre que tengo…** -dijo Naruto con efusividad, evitando que Hinata pudiera negarse..

**-Entonces no esperemos mas…**- Se unió Sakura..

El sector a reconstruir era pequeño, contaba con unas 20 familias que lo habían perdido prácticamente todo, incluyendo a seres queridos, como padres, hermanos, madres y abuelos.. a causa de esto se habían unido muchísimo más.. Se organizaban para hacer comidas comunes y reparar sus viviendas, sin embargo los alimentos y materiales escaseaban sintiéndose desamparados por parte de la Hokage.. no obstante fue justo en ese momentos que apareció Hinata convirtiéndose en una pequeña luz…su apoyo…

En una gran mesa confeccionada por ellos mismo se encontraban sentadas las diversas familias, repartiéndose los panes, vasos de leches, te verde y otros alimentos que había traído la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Junto a Hinata se encontraban Kimi y Kashike.. Frente a ella, Sakura y Naruto sentado junto a Akina quien reía divertida de sus "nuevas" ideas, viendo fijamente a Naruto y Hinata..

**-Hina-chan, te quedo riquísimo el pan!**..- dijode pronto Kashike al probar el primer bocado, ocasionando el habitual sonrojo en la mencionada..

**-Tiii!. Ta dico!-** Agrego feliz Kimi..

**-Yo- yo.. no es nada.. en verdad chicos…**- respondió la ojiperla tan roja como un tomate

**-Tu, tu lo hiciste?... Esta delicioso..** - Aseguro una sorprendida Sakura..

Naruto quien solo se había dedicado a pensar _el cómo_ retomar su conversación con Hinata, al escuchar tales halagos no tardo en meter un gran trozo de pan en su boca..

Una, dos, tres mascadas y Naruto exclamo tan fuerte que todos se sobresaltaron: **-Esta buenísimo Hinata, eres una gran cocinera!-**

**-Gra- gracias chicos…**- fue todo lo que logro decir Hinata, respirando para no desmayarse…. Lo suyo definitivamente no era ser el centro de atención..

De ahí sin mas todos se dedicaron a degustar los ricos panes que había preparado Hinata, intercambiando distintas conversaciones y halagándola de vez en cuando…

Una vez terminado el desayuno…

**-Mmmm… quede lleno!-** Aseguro Naruto sobándose el estomago..

**-Nee, espero eso te sirva para hacer bien la misión…**- Lo miro Sakura de reojo sintiendo algo de envidia por las innumerables alabaciones que había recibido Hinata a lo largo del desayuno.

**-Claro! Ya quiero empezar a construir! Vamos…-**Afirmo un feliz Naruto

**-Pues…** En eso Sakura miro hacia donde Hinata se encontraba recogiendo los platos y recordando el plan "HINATA Y NARUTO POR SIEMPRE" …una brillante idea cruzo por su mente..

**HINA- CHAN! Ven por favor**-… grito Sakura de pronto..

Hinata sintió como un escalofrió recorría por su espalda.. si Sakura la llamaba, nada bueno traería consigo… bien conocía a su amiga…

Tratando de librarse de los malos pensamientos que invadían su mente … se giro lentamente, y pregunto… **- ¿q-que ocurre Sakura-chan?..-** emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa tratando de no parecer nerviosa..

Con una velocidad impresionante Sakura tomo la mano de Hinata y literalmente la arrastro hacia donde se encontraba solo unos minutos atrás… junto a Naruto..

**-Lo que pasa es que.. no me siento muy bien… y pues …quería pedirte que tomaras mi lugar en esta misión…es decir ayudarle a Naruto a reconstruir estas casas.. por favor Hinaaaa…-** Suplico Sakura exageradamente consiguiendo que tanto a Naruto como a Hinata le apareciera una gotita en su nuca..

**-Pe- pero…- **Trato de protestar Hinata que lo que menos quería era pasar el TODO el día con Naruto

**-Siiiiii!, nosotros queremos ayudar! Por favor Hina- nechan, con tu ayuda podriamos avanzar mucho más rápido…. Ayudemos a Naruto-sama… siii?** Pregunto Akina con ojos de ternero degollado (asi como el gato con botas de Shrek XD)..

**-Esta bien…** soltó en un susurro Hinata al verse derrotada por esa adorable mirada..

**-Pues ya que estamos… yo me retiro… aprovechen! -**Se despidió Sakura guiñándole un ojo a Akina para salir corriendo a una velocidad difícil de alcanzar..

**-Bueno.. les parece si empezamos?** Pregunto un feliz Naruto olvidándose por completo lo "aburrida" de la misión y viendo esto como la oportunidad de hablar mejor con Hinata..

**-QUE ESPERAMOS! **-Grito Akina con una energía similar a la de Naruto consiguiendo una sonrisa de parte de todos..

Antes de poder partir una pequeña vocecita los interrumpió…

**-Kimi tamben qede id**..- pidió la más pequeña haciendo un adorable puchero..

**-Pero kimi-chan… Hoy debemos cargar muchos materiales y podrías hacerte daño,.. más tarde podríamos hacer un pastel ¿qué te parece?…-** Trato de persuadirla Hinata.

**-Kimi qede ayudal.. pofavo…** - volvió a repetir la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos..

Hinata trago en seco.. sabía que no podría decirle que no.. pero le preocupaba que pudiera sufrir algún daño… _¿Qué hacer?_ Se pregunto con tristeza.

-**Me prometes que harás todo lo que te pida?..-** pregunto de pronto Naruto acercándose y agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña..

**-Tiii! Yo pometo**.. - hablo con seguridad kimi..

**-Pues entonces vamos!…**- Dijo Naruto alzando a la pequeña en sus brazos, poniéndola sobre sus hombros..

**-Tiiiii!- **Respondió kimi con una gran sonrisa y aferrándose aun mas al cuello de Naruto..

**-Pe- pero Naru…- **trato de replicar Hinata..

**-No te preocupes Hinata.. todo estará bien.. confía en mi…**.- Le respondió Naruto mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos azules, esperando ver su reacción…

Como era de esperarse Hinata solo fue capaz de sostener unos segundos ese mar de ojos, pero su respuesta fue clara..

**-Es- está bien… Naruto-kun…** -Le respondió recibiendo una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que solo el rubio era capaz de entregar_…. Yo siempre he confiado en ti_.. se dijo para sí misma.._aunque se que ya no debería hacerlo... debo confiar en mi prometido_… se recrimino..

-**Pero antes! Se pueden presentar, jajajaja.. es que.. Aun no sé nada de ustedes…** -pidió Naruto sinceramente rascandose la nuca..

Haciendo que todos los aldeanos que estaban presentes, Hinata y los tres niños cayeran de espalda por la torpeza del rubio..

Siiiii al fin he terminado..

Ya parecía cuento… me demore muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, debido a que agregue muchos personajes nuevos... espero eso si, haya valido la pena…

Más adelante cada personaje empezara a mostrar mucho más su personalidad, así que no desesperen…

Espero les haya gustado muchisisisismo y me dejen algún review con críticas o consejos … No se imaginan lo mucho que me ayudan!..

Ahora paso con la respuesta a sus reviews…

**kimiko-hyuuga****:** Wiiii amiga! Antes que todo.. te adoro ¿lo sabes verdad? Bueno en este capi no hubieron muchos acercamientos, pero prometo compensarlo pronto… Además no me digas que no te entretuviste con la reacción de Sakura al ver a Naru durmiendo, jajajaja. Amiga te admito que estoy tratando de moldear tu grandísima personalidad en uno de estos nuevos personajes… Adivina cual?, jajajaja Bueno besitos y estamos leyéndonos!.. Por cierto ya se viene la pijamada!

**poison girl 29****:** Lo siento =(, yo también siento a veces que va un poco lento… pero no se cómo apurar mas a los personajes… en este capi trate de poner muchos más espacios y situaciones distintas… Ojala te haya gustado.. en todo caso tratare de ir evolucionando en mi velocidad…pero tenme paciencia plis!... gracias por tu comentario Saludos!

**Aquae****:** Wiiii soy demasiado feliz cuando me escribes… además me encanta tu fic (Niña)!, ojala podamos conocernos mejor, siento que nos parecemos en muchas cosas, jajajaja… Y al fin llego ese "mañana"… aunque me falta mostrar que pasara en la tarde y la noche! Naruto mínimo debería ir a dejar a Hinata a su casa o no?, jajajajaja que pasara ahí! Upss te adelante el siguiente capi!:D jajajaja bueno mil gracias por el review.. espero contar una vez más con tu comentario…. Cuídate y que tengas un buen fin de semana.. (tratare de no estresarme :D)

**Shiaandten****:** Espero te guste este capi! Ojala y me dejes otro review.. Cuídate que estés bien!.. espero tus comentarios… saludos

**fujioka-chan****:** Yo también adoro a Kotaro! Es tan bello que hasta dudo si dejar a Hina con Naru, jajajaja (broma).. A medida que pasen los capis Kotaro nos mostrara un poco más de su personalidad, además me han dado unas ideas buenísimas! Eso sí, mientras tanto pasara algunos días fuera del fic debido a su misión …En cuanto a Sakura ella misma tendrá una pelea interna.. pero su fin en el fic, va a ser tratar de generar momentos Naruhina con ayuda de vez en cuando…..aunque algunas veces consiga lo contrario.. La verdad no sé si este capi lo deje mas largo, pero sentí que debía hacer una pausa para que TODOS pudiéramos asimilar mejor estos nuevos personajes y recibir críticas.. a ver si les gustaba.. Por cierto lamento haber tardado tanto… pero te prometo que mañana mismo parto con la continuación de este capi… si?.. En fin.. mil gracias por tu review.. no sabes cómo me anima a seguir :D

**Kashike:** muchas gracias por tu comentario… ya viste que si utilice el nombre que me propusiste?, ojala y te haya gustado … Por cierto eso de la competencia de Hinata casi me mataste con lo de Sasuke, jajajaja aunque hay veces que Kishi nos da para pensar eso (lo matamos si se le ocurre poner un final asi, jajajaja)… pero por lo menos aquí, Sasuke será para Sakura, eso si no creas que esta última no empezara a dudar :/… mejor me callo antes de contarte más!, jajaja Te agradezco mucho eso de los pensamientos… créeme que me cuesta demasiado transmitir todo lo que quiero.. así que me alegre muchísimo que tu lo valoraras y entendieras.. En fin cuídate mucho! Y gracias! Saludos.. espero un comentario de este capi.. a ver si te gusto Kashike..:) o si me ayudas a modelar un poco mas su personalidad..

**princesaLoto****:** OHH!, me encanto tu comentario.. GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS!. Me encanto la idea que me diste! Soy demasiado feliz! Espero avanzar rápido y encontrar el momento preciso para ese recuerdo de Hina… pero ya viste que apareció esa pequeña flor… siii tengo pensado que Naru sufra de celitis aguditis (celos extremos), jajajaja .. Espero no haber decepcionado con este capi, que es más que nada de transición… En fin te reitero mis GRACIAS! Y espero puedas seguir aportando con tus buenas ideas (si no es mucha la molestia).. y contar con tus contribuyentes comentarios….Gracias de nuevo!

**yannin****:** Jjajajaja a mi también se me hace Kotaro más guapo que Naruto, pero debía ser así… Naruto siempre debe enfrentarse a lo mejor …Ojala este capi te guste! Y claro que siempre considerare tus comentarios… que ojala me sigas entregando para poder seguir creciendo.. :D Espero tengas un buen fin de semana y mil gracias por tu review! Saludos..

Bueno al fin he terminado con los reviews.. eso si no puedo dejar de mencionar a mi amiga Lolo18, que me hace comentarios en interno, ajajaja Gracias amiga TE QUIERO MIL!..

Para terminar de latearlos.. les envió mis saludos a cada uno de ustedes, a los que dejan o no dejan reviews… Les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia…

Gracias por aguantarme… Saludos y nos estamos leyendo..

Que tengan un buen fin de semana!

BYEBYE


	5. Aprendiendo a Conocerte

Hola a todos y todas… en primer lugar lo que voy a hacer es pedir una gran disculpa…. Se que me retrase muchísimo… pero la verdad estaba a full con una maqueta (estudio arquitortura) para un concurso… estuve como tres semanas sin poder meterme a mi note… imagínense lo histérica que andaba sin poder leer ni escribir fics… waaaa fue horrible…. En fin… lo importante es que estoy aquí de vuelta…y espero no tener que hacer maquetas por un bueeeeen tiempo…

Sin más preámbulos les dejo este capi….

_Anteriormente_

_Como era de esperarse Hinata solo fue capaz de sostener unos segundos ese mar de ojos pero su respuesta fue clara.._

_**-Es- está bien… Naruto-kun…**__ -Le respondió recibiendo una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que solo el rubio era capaz de entregar…. Yo siempre he confiado en ti.. se dijo para sí misma..aunque se que ya no debería hacerlo… se recrimino.._

_-__**Pero antes! Se pueden presentar, jajajaja.. es que.. Aun no sé nada de ustedes…**__ -pidió Naruto sinceramente.._

_Haciendo que todos los aldeanos que estaban presentes, Hinata y los tres niños cayeran de espalda por la torpeza del rubio.._

Aprendiendo a conocerte

**-Yo soy kimi Rokuo, teno 3 años y me guta el chodate!-** se presentó la pequeña niña de largos cabellos castaños, amarrados en dos coletas y grandes ojos color ambar, su tez era casi tan clara como el de Hinata y llevaba un pequeño vestido floreado de color amarillo y unas zapatillas que le hacían juego.

**-Mucho gusto kimi… mi nombre es Naruto Na.. Uzumaki,.. **se corrigió el rubio.. _aun no es momento de usar el apellido de mi padre_**… tengo 18 años, me encanta el ramen y pronto me convertiré en el hokage..- ** exclamo con la energía que caracterizaba al rubio..

**-Tiii! Yo tambem qelo ser okage..** - se le unió una feliz kimi

**-Jajajajaja..-** todos los presentes no lograron ocultar una carcajada..

**-Mi nombre es Kashike Rokuo, tengo 13 años… **dijo de pronto el chico de cabellos castaño claro y penetrantes ojos color miel. Traía puesto un cómodo pantalón negro y una playera azul. Sus muñecas estaban cubiertas por vendas al igual que su pierna derecha…. sin duda él ya era un genin… **y mi meta es hacerme más fuerte para proteger a quienes más quiero**-… dijo esto último mirando a sus hermanas y posando finalmente sus ojos en Hinata.

Naruto parpadeo sorprendido…. su mirada azulada choco con la de color miel de Kashike… basto uno segundos y comprendió que es pequeño aun no confiaba en el… y que además algo se traía con Hinata…

_Eso no me gusta nada_ dijo para si Naruto

Rompiendo el hielo que empezaba a formarse….

**-Yo soy Akina Rokuo, tengo 9 años , lo que más quiero es ser una ninja muy poderosa para proteger a todos**… dijo feliz la niña de melena lila y ojos color miel… su piel era un poco más tostada que la de sus hermanos.. Usaba un vestido de color celeste, pero bajo este unas calzas que le permitían moverse libremente. En sus pies se veían las habituales sandalias ninja.

…. **AAHHHH se me olvidaba .. lo que más me gusta es…. Unir parejas!- **Grito emocionada consiguiendo que a todos los que lograron escucharla (cosa que no fue difícil) les resbalara una gotita por la sien.

**-Vaya.. vaya..emmm.. qué bien Akina, un gusto-** dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca…

_¿Con que niños he venido a meterme?… que Kami me ayude!…_ suplico Naruto mirando a Kashike y Akina…

**-Ahoda… mamos!** -Dijo kimi… logrando que Naruto emprendiera la marcha..

**-Esperen! Aún falta Hina- neesan**.-. grito de pronto Akina..

**-Es cierto Hinata aún no se presenta**…-dijo Naruto volteándose para quedar frente a la chica..

**-Etto.. yo.. us-ustedes ya me conocen…-** respondió una nerviosa Hinata tratando de salir del asunto..

_¿Yo la conozco?_… se preguntó de pronto el rubio… trato de recordar su color favorito.. su comida preferida… sus metas… su cumpleaños… con suerte y sabia esto último debido a que se había celebrado ayer… _En realidad no se casi nada sobre ella_… tuvo que admitir, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca..

**-Pero Hina-neesan.. No te cuesta nada contarnos más acerca de ti… por favor…-** suplico Akina con ojos de ternerito…

**-Pe- pero yo…** -trato de justificarse Hinata…

**-Yo también quisiera saber de ti**…- soltó de pronto Naruto ganándose la mirada de todos…

Hinata sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta… _¿Naruto quiere saber de mí?… ¿que está pasando?… ayer también trato de acercarse… pero ahora el… está interesado en conocerme… esto debe ser un sueño…._

**-Por favor**…- agrego el rubio mirando los ojos perlados de la chica…

Ella solo fue capaz de contener unos segundos su mirada y como era de esperarse.. cedió a su petición…

**-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.. **soltó un suspiro y continuo… **tengo 18 años y me gusta **…_ ¿qué debo decir?... me gustas tú Naruto… si claro… como si pudiera hacerlo… vamos Hinata di algo coherente._. Se exigió mentalmente.. **me gusta entrenar en el agua**…. _¿Porque no se me ocurrió algo mejor?_… **y mi sueño.. es ser una digna heredera para mi clan y….. y proteger y ver felices a quienes más amo…-** dijo esto último con una seguridad tan grande que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de sus palabras… las había pensado tantas veces que ahora haciéndolas públicas sentía que cobraban mayor sentido… sin embargo de pronto la cubrió la vergüenza de verse expuesta y como era su costumbre unió sus dedos sobre su pecho…

Naruto por su parte aun analizaba las palabras de la chica…. ¿_Cómo puede ser tan dulce y buena persona?… todas sus metas están destinadas a hacer felices a otros… sin duda Hinata no deja de sorprenderme_… y sin poder evitarlo una gran sonrisa ilumino su cara.. sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Akina y ni para Kashike..

**-Vaya.. Hinata-chan… tienes una gran meta.. estoy seguro que lograras cumplirla…-** soltó Naruto _… yo mismo te ayudare a hacerlo…_ se prometió a sí mismo.

**-Arigatou Naruto- kun.. yo también sé que pronto te volverás un gran Hokage**…- afirmo Hinata quien por fin estaba logrando dejar su nerviosismo atrás… _gracias por confiar en mi_… se dijo regalándole una brillante sonrisa a Naruto, quien al recibirla sintió como algo en su interior se removía…

**-Pues….¿ Ya nos vamos?**…- dijo de pronto un Kashike quien hasta ese minuto sentía como si solo existieran Naruto y Hinata… y eso era definitivamente era molesto… no dejaría que ese rubio le hiciera daño a su Hinata…

**-Claro…** -aseguro Hinata…

**-Pues movámonos!**! Se sumó Naruto emprendiendo la marcha…. **Pero.. ¿por donde empezamos?…**

**-Es un baka** -dijo Kashike con una gota tras su cabeza…

**-Oeee… yo no soy ningún baka**…- se defendió Naruto

**-Si claro…-**lo ignoro Kashike..

**-Ya está bien chicos… lo mejor será empezar por el sector más alejado**…- propuso Hinata tratando de parar esa pelea de niños..

**-Hina- chan tiene mucha razón… solo nos faltan 10 casa por construir y estoy segura que con Naruto-sempai hoy lo conseguiremos!** -aseguro Akina…

**-Solo faltan 10?... pero baa-chan nos informó que eran alrededor de 20 casa las que había que reconstruir-…** pregunto un confundido Naruto.

**-Baaa… pero si Hinata-chan y nosotros ya hemos acabado con 10… ella ya ha venido a ayudarnos desde hace bastantes días-…**respondió un confiado y orgulloso Kashike..

**-Hinata.. tu….¿Has venido a ayudar sola?..-.** pregunto Naruto sin creérselo del todo..

**-Bu-bueno … lo-lo que pasa es que un día entrenando me encontré con Kimi… ella me conto que necesitaban ayuda.. y pu-pues yo.. no podía dejarlos solos.. y.. y vine a ayudarlos…-** respondió con dificultad Hinata, quien sabía que al no haber sido asignada por Tsunade podía estar en grandes aprietos.. sin embargo… volvería una y mil veces a ayudar a esos chicos…

**-Eres grandiosa Hinata-chan**… dijo de pronto un feliz Naruto…. **Eres increíble y demasiado buena…** **Solo de ti me podía espera algo así**…- respondió Naruto con esas sonrisas capaces de opacar el mismo sol…. _Ahora entiendo porque estaba aquí_

**-Tiiii… Inaa e la mejol…-** se sumó Kimi

**-Yo-yo… no fue nada…-** aseguro Hinata, feliz de verse reconocida por Naruto..

Naruto solo se dedicó a mirarla… sabía que ella siempre disminuía las cosas que hacía.. sin duda todas esas casa que ya estaban construidas, habían sido en gran parte por ella…

Hinata era tan modesta… y ahora podía asegurar que tenía un grandísimo corazón… _y pensar que yo también tengo un pedacito de el…_ se dijo Naruto.. ¿_y si lo tuviera todo?… baaaaa… baka… que demonios estoy pensando…._

Al ver que Naruto y Hinata seguían inmersos en sus pensamientos Akina decidió que si querían terminar pronto, lo mejor sería empezar de in mediato… _además ya tengo un plan para ustedes.. jajajaja.. _

**-Entonces vámonos!-** Grito Akina consiguiendo que ambos adolecentes se sobresaltaran y empezaran a seguirla…

Caminaron unas cuadras y lograron divisar las casas ya construidas por los aldeanos, los niños y Hinata… Sin dudas habían hecho un gran trabajo..

Las casa tenían terminaciones muy bien ejecutadas, haciendo imposible pensar que había sido construidas en tan poco tiempo..

_Deben haber trabajado muchísimas horas_.. pensó Naruto al ver la cantidad y calidad de las casas…

**-Y bien ya que ustedes han construido muchísimas casas… me explican ¿cómo lo hacemos**…?-pregunto Naruto tratando de encajar en ese grupo ya formado..

**-Bueno.. en primer lugar debes saber que Akina y algunos aldeanos son los encargados de retirar los escombros y seleccionar las piezas de madera que se pueden reutilizar.. Yo y otro grupo somos los encargados de ingresar al bosque a buscar las piedras y madera para iniciar la construcción. Y Hinata-chan es la encargada del diseño y el trazado…A medida que vamos terminando todos ayudamos a poner la casa en pie**…- concluyo Kashike..

**-Wow… sí que tienen todo muy bien distribuido…-** se sorprendió Naruto

**-Verdad que si… fue Hinata-neesan que se le ocurrió dividirnos en cuadrillas… es muuuuy inteligente…-** sugirió Akina… esperando que el rubio se le uniera..

**-No dejas de sorprenderme Hina…** respondió Naruto y antes de que la chica pudiera agregar algo**.. y bien.. Entonces ¿en que cuadrilla estaré yo?…. -**

**-En la de Inaaaa… **respondió kimi… **yo qelo tal con ina….-**

**-Pues me parece perfecto!-** Respondió Akina con una mirada maliciosa

**-Pe-pero Naruto-san.. podría ser mejor en cargar materiales**…- trato de contrarrestar Kashike quien por nada del mundo quería a Hinata cerca de Naruto…

**-No, no y no… Hina-neesan necesita ayuda y Naruto sempai se la puede dar**..- respondió exaltada la castaña..

**-Pero..-** iba a reprender Kashike a su hermana

**-Tranquilo chicos… puedo ayudar en todas las cuadrillas…-**respondió triunfal Naruto ..

Los hermanos quienes hasta ese minuto se habían acercado peligrosamente, miraron confundido al rubio.

El ojiazul bajo a Kimi de sus hombros y sin más preámbulos realizo una serie de sellos para final diciendo**…- kage bunshin no jutsu…-** y unos 50 Narutos aparecieron con la misma sonrisa…

**-Bien chicos!.. Hagan todos lo que les diga Akina, Kashike y Hinata… A trabajar!-** ordeno Naruto a sus clones..

Los aldeanos que ya estaban trabajando miraron sorprendidos como los distintos Narutos se distribuían para empezar a ayudar..

_Al perecer por fin terminaremos hoy… _se dijo una feliz Hinata..

**-Naduto.. es genial!-!** Grito Kimi abrazando una de las piernas del Naruto original..

**-Jajajajaja… ¿tú crees?**.. la despeino un feliz Naruto**… y bien Hinata-chan… en que te ayudamos con Kimi..-**

**-Pues… empecemos a marcar los ejes principales de la casa.. por allí está la tiza…-** señalo Hinata hacia una pequeña bodega improvisada…

**-Nosotros ya nos vamos! Tenemos muchas manos que poner a trabajar….** -Dijo Akina arrastrando a su hermano en el proceso**… diviértanse..-**

**Que niña más energética…** concluyo Naruto al ver como se alejaba Akina..

**Jajajaja…** no pudo evitar soltar una risilla Hinata quien al verse descubierta empezó a disculparse.. -**yo-yo etto lo siento… es solo que tu-tú eras muchísimo más … activo…-** trato de explicarse..

**-Pues creo que … tienes razón…jajajaja- **respondió Naruto rascándose la nuca.. _supongo que me conoce bien.. _

**-Kimi ya tajo la tiza…-** dijo de pronto kimi apareciendo con un gran balde con polvo blanco que cubría casi por completo su tamaño..

Hinata y Naruto la miraron divertidos… esa pequeña era tan adorable y tierna que era imposible no quererla..

**-Ohh, muchas gracias kimi-chan.. sin esto no podríamos empezar**…- trato de sonar seria Hinata..

**-Manos a la obra!- **dijo Naruto acercándose al balde que traía kimi…

Por una parte Hinata se encargaba de trazar las distancias, kimi con Naruto se dedicaban a demarcarla con tiza y algunos clones empezaban a excavar… sin duda hacían un gran equipo…

Rápidamente llego la hora del almuerzo….

**-No puedo creer que hayamos conseguido marcar, excavar y esparcir la mezcla para los cimientos de las 10 casas…** -decía un incrédulo y a la vez feliz Naruto, avanzando hacia la zona de la comida…

**-Pues sí que avanzamos…-** corroboro una sonriente Hinata..

**-Somo un gan equipo!-** Grito una feliz Kimi que se encontraba en los hombros de Naruto..

Hinata y Naruto se centraron en mirar a la pequeña y luego sin poder evitarlo sus ojos nuevamente se toparon…

**-Chicos!.. apresúrense la comida ya está lista!-** Grito Akina quien ya se encontraba junto a su madre y el resto de las mujeres….

Todos se encontraban felices comiendo, pensando que al fin hoy sería el día en que recuperarían su hogar…

El almuerzo paso rapidísimo y nuevamente llego la hora de trabajar…

**-En marcha, ya nos queda poquísimo!-** Grito un feliz Naruto comenzando la carrera hacia las casas …

**-Sii! -**Gritaron los hermanos con entusiasmo siguiendo al rubio..

_-Naruto es asombroso… siempre consigue hacer parecer todo más fácil…_ se dijo la ojiperla mirando la dirección en la que habían empezado a correr_…. Si sigo pensando así…_** jamás podre olvidarte…** susurro con una sonrisa melancólica…

**- ¿Que esperas Hina- neesan?… sin ti no podemos empezar!-** Grito Akina llamándola desde la distancia..

Sin querer pensar más se puso a correr hasta alcanzarlos…

El trabajo que tocaba ahora era sin duda lo más complejo… debían empezar a armar los muros y divisiones interiores en madera.. para más tarde construir el tejado… Un trabajo que sin duda requería mucho esfuerzo físico..

Naruto nuevamente creo clones y todos se dispusieron a trabajar… Rápidamente los muros se fueron alzando sin embargo una personita no se encontraba muy feliz…

**-Ina- chan.. ¿que pede hacer Kimi?..-.** pregunto una triste pequeña

**-Mmm, lo siento kimi-chan.. pero este trabajo es realmente peligroso… te puedes dañar… porque no regresas con tu madre y juegas con el resto de los chicos?-** Trato de convencerla Hinata..

**-NOOO.. NADUTO DIJO Q KIMI PODIA…-** grito kimi con lágrimas en los ojos…

**-Ya seee… kimi-chan se encargara de los clavos… me los pasaras cuando te vaya diciendo…¿te parece?…-** sugirió Naruto..

**-Tiiii.. -**respondió una feliz kimi..

Por su parte Hinata suspiro aliviada.. No le gustaba para nada ver llorar a Kimi…

A medida que el trabajo avanzaba el calor se iba haciendo cada vez más insoportable, al punto que Naruto se despojó de su saco quedando solo con una playera, cosa que para la ojiperla no pasó desapercibida, ocasionando que su calor aumentara…

Hinata quien a pesar de tratar de contener el calor, no lo conseguía.. decidió que la mejor opción era amarrar su cabello en una cola y sacarse la chaqueta que siempre llevaba… sin duda odiaba pensar en sacarse esa prenda… pero el calor ya la estaba llevando al límite de la sofocación (teniendo en cuenta la visión de Naruto sin chaqueta XD).. era eso o caer desmayada en cualquier momento.. y eso no lo permitiría… -_los chicos cuentan conmigo-_….pensó…

Sin más remedio y tratando de pasar inadvertida se retiró lentamente la chaqueta quedando con una sudadera y elevo su cabello, dejando a la vista su bien proporcionado cuerpo y su níveo cuello…

Varios de los chicos o mejor dicho, hombres que posaron su vista en ella no cabían en la sorpresa…

_-¿Como es que semejante mujer se encuentre aquí ayudándonos?_..- se preguntaban algunos..

_-Wow.. hinata-sama no solo es linda por dentro sino que además por fuera..-_ Pensaban otros.

_-Quizás podría invitarle a salir y "agradecerle a mi manera"…-_ pensaban los más atrevidos..

De pronto Naruto se percató que varios trabajadores habían dejado de moverse y se encontraban mirando un punto fijo…

_-¿Pero qué demonios están mirando?-._**.** se preguntó siguiendo su mirada…. Cuando por fin vio el motivo de su distracción, no pudo más que tragar grueso_….. ¿esa es Hinata?…¿ de-desde cuando es tan.. sexy…? s_e preguntó tratando de buscar una imagen como la que tenía en ese minuto de la inocente ojiperla, sin embargo solo lograba recordar esa gran chaqueta cubriendo su espectacular cuerpo… _Luce tan… distinta… definitivamente es….. hermosa…_ termino de convencerse..

Solo bastaron unos segundos más de contemplación y se dio cuenta que no solo él la estaba mirando… sino.. TODOS la estaban mirando… _que se creen esos pervertidos!…_

**-Oigan! Será mejor que vuelvan al trabajo…- **grito enojado consiguiendo que todos empezaran nuevamente a mover las manos_..- ja... se creen que Hinata-chan anda sola… para eso me tiene a mi_…pensó

Tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.. decidió que lo mejor era dejar de mirar a Hinata o si no se perdería para siempre en su belleza… _pero ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?.. Hinata es solo una amiga… yo-yo debo protegerla, solo eso… basta de pensamientos pervertidos… maldito ero-senin…_ y siguió martillando sin poder evitar golpearse en varias ocasiones…

Tan distraído se encontraba que no se percató que la pequeña kimi se agachaba a recoger uno de los clavos que se encontraban en el piso… Para la mala suerte de la pequeña tomo por la punta el clavo, consiguiendo que este se enterrara en su manito

**-Auch!-** Se quejó la pequeña llorando…. llamando la atención de Hinata quien se encontraba en el techo y de Naruto que rápidamente se volvió hacia la niña…

**-¿Que paso Kimi-chan…?-** le pregunto una preocupada Hinata…

**-Me hip..lele hip…-** respondió llorando la niña mostrando su pequeña manito ensangrentada.

**Yo-yo..** trataba de excusarse Naruto, quien sentía como la culpa inundaba su corazón…. él debía hacerse cargo de la pequeña… _como puedo ser tan baka!_

**-No te preocupes kimi-chan… yo misma sanare y cuidare esa manito.. Pronto pasara el dolor..-** le aseguro Hinata con una gran sonrisa consiguiendo que la niña dejase de llorar..

**-Ta.. bem…** -dijo kimi… soltando una sonrisa también..

Rápidamente la mano de Hinata empezó a liberar chacra curativo, consiguiendo que unos segundo más tardes la herida sanara y dejara de sangrar..

**-Gashias!-** Respondió feliz kimi saltando a los brazos de Hinata al no sentir dolor en su manito..

**-De nada kimi-chan-** la abrazo de vuelta, para dejarla nuevamente en el suelo..

Naruto quien contemplaba la escena como desde afuera… por una parte se sentía sumamente culpable.. pero podía sentir la calidez que emanaba Hinata.. una calidez capaz de calmar cualquier dolor…

**Naduto! Kimi ya ta bem… ina-chan cudo…** salto kimi hacia el rubio, quien aún no sabía como acercarse a la pequeña..

Como leyendo sus pensamientos Hinata agrego…- **No te preocupes Naruto.. kimi-chan ya está bien… los accidentes pasan.. lo importante es salir adelante..-** soltando finalmente una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora para el rubio…

**-Gracias… Hinata-chan…-** fue lo que alcanzo a responder el chico antes que Hinata volviera a su labor..

Sin más preámbulos la construcción de las 10 casas se llevó a cabo y el anochecer ya se había instalado en la villa…

Naruto llevaba a Akina sobre su espalda que sin más, había caído rendida en sus brazos, mientras que Hinata se hacía cargo de llevar a la pequeña Kimi como una princesa… Kashike por su parte se mostraba fuerte.. pero también se tambaleaba un poco al caminar… había sido sin dudas un día extenuante..

Al ver sus nuevas viviendas los aldeanos no cabían en su felicidad… su arduo trabajo había valido la pena…

**-No saben lo infinitamente agradecidos que estamos..-** dijo Kinara haciendo una reverencia..

**-Siempre lo estaremos.-.** Agregaron otros…

**-No- no ha sido nada…-** respondió Hinata respondiendo la reverencia..

**-Si… ha sido un placer ayudarlos…-** afirmo Naruto con su habitual sonrisa..

**-¿Vendrán mañana…?-.** Pregunto Kashike quien se resistía al sueño

**-Por favor… mañana haremos una celebración en su nombre**…- pidió la mujer..

**-Pues…** iba a responder Hinata cuando…

**-Claro que vendremos mañana! Cuenten con nosotros… ¿verdad Hinata-chan?…-** respondió por ambos el rubio..

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica…

-**está bien…**-no se pudo negar la ojiperla… A la basura todo idea de alejarse del rubio… parecía que el destino no se lo permitiría…

**-Nos vemos mañana entonces… cuídense mucho…-** agrego Naruto empezando a caminar

**-Muy buenas noches…-** dijo Hinata antes de emprender rumbo a la mansión…

Ahí iban ambos chicos de regreso a su hogar.. el problema era que iban SOLOS…

Hinata quien hasta ese entonces había logrado llevar bien la presencia del rubio, debido a los aldeanos y los niños.. Ahora se encontraba al borde del nerviosismo…

**-Yo-yo ya me voy Naruto- kun… gracias por la ayuda…-** dijo Hinata en un intento por escapar del ojiazul..

**-Espera Hinata-chan… yo… puedo llevarte a tu casa…-**se apresuró en decir el rubio..

**-No-no es necesario, no tienes porque hacerlo… gracias de todas formas…-** contrarresto rápidamente Hinata, dispuesta a emprender la huida..

**-Pues yo… quiero hacerlo…-** fue la respuesta que dio el chico

_-¿Quiere hacerlo?…¿quiere llevarme a mi casa?…¿el está preocupado por mi?… ¿porque kami-sama juega así conmigo?… Naruto debería estar con Sakura… quizás lo hace porque le doy pena y piensa que soy débil…_ se dijo con tristeza Hinata..

**-Vamos entonces..- **dijo de pronto Naruto, asumiendo el silencio de Hinata como un si…

Para el rubio no pasó desapercibido el semblante triste de la chica_… ¿que estará pensando?… quizás no quiere que la lleva y yo la estoy obligando… naaa mi deber es protegerla.. asi que no puedo dejarla sola.. lo mejor es conversarle…_

**-Hinata-chan… ¿desde cuándo conoces a los niños?**..- pregunto Naruto tratando de cambiar el tema

Hinata quien no se esperaba que Naruto hablase… respondió sin pensar**..- hace algunos días.. Cuando termino la guerra me topé con ellos-…**

**-Vaya y ¿desde ahí los has visitado?, se nota que te quieren muchísimo.-.** siguió con su interrogatorio

**-Claro… trato de ir todas las mañanas… ellos realmente son adorables**.-. respondió Hinata sin darse cuenta los nervios y la tristeza que hace minutos la embargaba se alejaban gracias a la conversación del rubio.

Así pasaron todo el recorrido hablando sobre los chicos y sus personalidades, sobre las casas, y los aldeanos.. El camino se hizo cortísimo y eso que les había tomado alrededor de 20 minutos..

**-Y bien… ya hemos llegado…-** dijo el rubio frente a la puerta de la mansión

**-Siii. Muchísimas gracias Naruto-kun..- **agradeció Hinata

**-Baa no hay de que… me la he pasado genial contigo**..- soltó como siempre Naruto sin pensar…

Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse roja por el comentario.. pero se obligó a así misma a responder en un susurro.. **yo también..**

**-Entonces.. Nos vemos mañana para ir a la celebración.. además quiero que me hables más sobre esos diablillo, paso por ti a las 8 am…-** sin esperar más y a pura base de instintos se acercó a Hinata y beso su mejilla….**Adiós…** y se alejó corriendo, sin entender el porqué de pronto se sentía tan nervioso

Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo… solo fue capaz de articular un **- hasta mañana.**.- y entrar como un rayo a la mansión….

Una vez adentro y aun en trance se dirigió a su pieza y se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama…

-_¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿un sueño?… ¿Naruto me beso?.._ y dirigió su mano a su roja mejilla tratando de recordar el suave contacto… _Kyaaaaaaa Naruto me beso!…. Y me vino a dejar a mi casa… y vendrá por mi mañana…. Un momento… vendrá por mi… kyaaaaa …._ Grito una vez más internamente…..

Se encontraba feliz.. al borde de la histeria…sin embargo sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña flor blanca que se encontraba sobre su velador…. _Pe-pero yo debo olvidarlo… debo hacerlo… yo- yo .. por Kotaro…_ y todo rastro de alegría se esfumo …

_-ya está decidido_… _Kotaro debe ser el dueño de mi corazón…-_ cerro sus ojos fuertemente y se dirigió a la ducha tratando de encontrar refugio en el agua caliente…

-_Ahora entiendo cuando me decías que me cuidara, kotaro-kun… debo cuidarme de mi corazón… el siempre velara por Naruto… _pensaba mientras trataba de borrar los lindos recuerdos del día con las gotas de agua… _¿qué hare mañana?_

En un departamento cierto rubio se encontraba preparando algo de comida… más bien dicho.. ramen instantáneo… sin embargo su vista se fijó en un plato que había sobre la mesa… el plato de Hinata pensó… quien hubiera pensado que Hinata hoy le daría tantas sorpresas.. sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos del día invadieron su mente..

_-Hoy si que fue un día extraño… primero lo de la misión y después toparme con Hinata… ¿quien lo diría?… cuando llegamos parecía como si quisiese escapar.. Menos mal logre atraparla antes que se hiciera daño… aún recuerdo su delicado cuerpo sobre mis brazos … pensar que la gente decía que hacíamos bonita pareja… ¿será verdad?… naa solo lo decían por molestar… _

_-se veía tan decidida con esos pequeños diablillos…y su comida estaba deliciosa.. sin duda su esposo será un afortunado… ya quisiera yo que alguien cocinara así para mí.. y bueno … quizás ella podría… pero ya estoy divagando de nuevo… mejor me concentro en el ramen…_

Miro su tazón y se dirigió a la mesa, preparo sus palillos y se dispuso a comer, sin embargo una vez más recordó a Hinata…

_Menos mal hoy alcanzaríamos a terminar todas esas casas.. sin duda Hinata tuvo mucho que ver.. Aun me cuesta creer que ella haya logrado organizar a todas esas personas y hacer un magnífico trabajo… es muy inteligente… pero lo que más me sorprende es que no ayudaba por una misión.. lo hacía porque quería .. porque le nacía… es muy buena persona… además de trabajadora… no paro en toda la tarde de moverse.. y con el calor que hacía… uff…menos mal andaba con una playera osino me muero de calor ahí mismo… y Hinata…. _Casi se atraganto con el ramen que le quedaba, al recordar el escultural cuerpo de la chica… lo sexy que se veía con esa ajustada playera y algunas gotas de sudor bajando por su cuello… _que ganas de ser una de esas gotas… waaaaa pero que pervertido me he puesto…_ _pero es que era inevitable no imaginárselo_… _ya recuerdo la cara de babosos que tenían esos tipo… ni en sueños dejaría que se acercaran a ella… _

_**-Celoso?-**_ Pregunto con malicia el Kyubi…

Y naruto nuevamente se atraganto con el poco ramen que ya quedaba en el bol..

_**-Cof..cof.. si claro yo celoso….-**_ _Baaa lo importante es que terminamos con éxito la misión y nadie salió dañado… Kimi… _recordó de pronto… _menos mal Hinata estaba ahí para curarla.. se veía tan dulce junto a esa pequeña… es tan maternal….. _una vez más sus palillo llegaron a su boca, pero se sorprendió al notar que ya no quedaba ramen… como era posible que se lo hubiese comido todo sin siquiera percatarse….

Si nada más que hacer camino hacia la ventana para cerrarla y al mirar hacia la ciudad distinguió las caras de los hokages talladas en las piedra… _**mi sueño es ser hokage**_… recordó sus palabras en la tarde…

_-Mi meta es ser una digna líder para mi clan y.. proteger y ver felices a quienes mas amo…-_ llegaron las palabras de Hinata a su mente_… ella sí que tiene un gran sueño…_ y sonrió_… Hinata-chan es sin duda una gran persona….No entiendo como no me acerque antes…_

Lentamente se dirigió a su cama y se tiro sobre ella y mirando el techo recordó el entretenido trayecto a la mansión Hyuga… _no es difícil hablar con ella… siempre está dispuesta a escuchar…_ además _se ve muy linda cuando sonríe_… pensó recordando las diversas risillas del dia…

-_hoy sin duda.. fue un gran día…. Conocí mucho mas a Hinata –chan!... valio la pena hacer esa misión_… y la sonrisa se ensancho en su cara… _lo bueno es que mañana nos volveremos a ver… y podremos seguir conversando y…. bakaaaaaaa soy un bakaaaaa….. no le pregunte el porqué de su tristeza….. bakaaaaa…. _

_**Mañana la veras de nuevo….**_ Repitió el zorro, ya aburrido de los gritos de Naruto…

_**Uff.. es cierto…. Menos mal mañana pasare por ella…**_ se tranquilizó el rubio..

_**¿Y la besaras de nuevo…?**_ pregunto con picardía el zorro..

_**¿Que yo que?..¿besarla de nuevo?… pero si yo no la he be… waaaaa**_ y recordó su beso de despida.. sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas…

**-**_**Muajajaja**_se rio el zorro… _**eres un baka… No me digas que no te gusto… esa Hyuga era de lo más suave… -**_se reía el kyubi

_**-Ya déjame en paz estúpida bola de pelos!**_…-y se dio vuelta hacia un costado tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de decir el zorro… sin embargo le fue imposible olvidar la calidez que sintió al posar sus labios sobre la mejilla de Hinata

… _Mañana nos veremos de nuevo… hoy he aprendido a conocerte mejor….y espero seguir haciéndolo…._

Fin del capi….

Siiiii al fin lo he terminado….

Espero les haya gustado… la verdad a mí no me tenía muy convencida… pero después de releerlo como 5 veces me decidí a subirlo…

Este capi tenía como objetivo profundizar un poquito en los personajes de Akina, kimi y Kashike… pero lo más importante era hacer que Naruto conociera más a Hinata… lo cual espero haberlo conseguido…

Como se pudieron dar cuenta Naruto ya empieza a dudar sobre sus sentimientos por Hinata.. Además el Kyubi nos ayudara a que reflexione más rápido.. Osino tendríamos hasta el 2013.. XD.. jajajaja con lo despistado que es el rubio…

En cuanto a Hinata.. ella sabe lo que es correcto.. pero su corazón no la deja olvidarse de Naruto… más ahora que Kotaro aún no llega (se viene… se viene)… además el destino (ósea yo… jajajajaja) no dejara que abandone esos sentimientos tan fácilmente… y ya ven que Naruto sigue dispuesto en seguir conociéndola… wiiiii… al fin…

Bueno… mucho blablá…Lo que si les adelanto que en el próximo capi habrán nuevas sorpresas y Akina empezara a hacer de la suyas..

Lo que si quiero explicarles es que si los capis no avanzan muy rápido.. es porque siempre he creído que si Naruto conociera mejor a Hinata se enamoraría perdidamente de ella.. Me cuesta pensar que de la nada se enamoraría y para ello el tiempo es fundamental.. y bueno… son solo ideas… Aunque también apoyo la idea de que si Hinata se fuera, él empezaría a darse cuenta que parte ocupa en su corazón..

En fin ahora paso a saludar a quienes me dejan reviews.. que son sin duda los que me motivan a seguir inventando locas ideas… gracias!

**natsumi hhr nh:** waaaa yo también quiero saber con qué o con quien estaba soñando Naruto … XD y tienes mucha razón en cuanto a Hiyumi y Kotaro… ya veremos qué pasa con esos dos… mil gracias por tu comentario! Espero seguir contando contigo… por cierto si se te ocurre alguna forma para romper el matrimonio arreglado… yo feliz de escucharla… mejor dicho leerla xp… saludos y que tengas un muy buen finde…

**kimiko-hyuuga:** Amiga! Te extraño mil!... ejem… bueno tú has sido siempre incondicional y no sabes lo feliz que me hace contar con tu apoyo… aquí te traigo un nuevo capi…. Que espero te guste…. Tu sabes que cualquier crítica… o idea…. Yo feliz de recibirla… se nos viene la pijamada de Hinata! No te preocupes por Sakura… es solo una pervertida.. jajajaja Yam amiga… termino de subir este capi y te envió un msj… Te quero millones… besus

**nahuni1:** me encanto tu comentario! Gracias! Y siiiiii kotaro es tan lindo! Si quieres te lo envió de regalo, jajajajajaja.. con respecto a la "delicada" Sakura.. no se cómo quieren que Naruto no sea despistado con los tremendos golpes que recibe.. Más de alguna neurona murió.. XD.. jajajajaja… en cuanto a la U …. waaaa siento escalofríos aun… jajajajaja … muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Cuídate y que tengas un gran finde!... Nos leemos..

**yannin:** Te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario! Eres una lectora muy fiel… y eso se valora demasiado…. Es más… tienes ciertos privilegios… jajajaja si deseas que pase algo me lo dices y hacemos algunos arreglines a la historia…. Mil gracias de nuevo y claro que con amigos así.. es imposible no confundirse… XD… Cuídate montones y que tengas un gran fin de semana! Saludos…

**peste21:** Me halago mucho tu comentario… al parecer pensamos muy similar… me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Tsunade… y claro.. Hay veces que siento que las metas egoístas superan el bien común… En cuanto a Hinata.. siempre he creído que es sino.. el personaje más sensible de la serie… su naturaleza tranquila y preocupada por los demás.. la hace sin dudas el personaje más "humano" a mi parecer… es por eso que me gusta tanto…. Con respecto al capi de hoy.. Espero te guste… como ya lo dije anteriormente.. Encuentro que lo mejor es que Naruto vaya descubriendo por sí mismo la personalidad de Hinata… ojala lo haya conseguido…Espero con ansias tu comentario….Cuídate mucho y espero te encuentres bien… Que tengas un buen fin de semana … Saludos…

**Aquae:** Siempre me hace feliz! Recibir un comentario tuyo…. Mil gracias por el review.. Aquí te dejo lo que paso con la vuelta a casa… ese beso… Ahhh… ya quiero que pronto pase algo… siii! Espero no haberte decepcionado con la conti…. Que al haber pasado tanto tiempo.. me dio miedo perder el don de la escritura.. XD… Espero hayas conseguido ver Harry Potter… yo la vi… y fue increíble… no quería que terminara….T_T… podrían seguir con los hijos!.. jajajaja.. En fin… hace mucho no leo fics con el cuento de mi maqueta.. pero me pasare por tu perfil haber si ya subiste capi.. para dejarte un reviews… Cuídate muchísimo… espero estés súper… hartos besines y que tengas un buen finde…

**Narutoxhinata:** Bienvenida!.. me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia… te cuento que si tienes alguna sugerencia o idea… yo feliz de recibirla… Mil gracias por el review.. y espero no haberte aburrido con tanta espera…. Cuídate muchísimo.. y que tengas un buen finde.. Saludos..

**Lolo18:** Amiguis! Lo siento si lo volviste a encontrar lento =(… pero con este despistado rubio.. me cuesta acelerar las cosas… sin embargo ya se viene la idea que me diste… wiiii… gracias por tu preocupación… y terminando esto respondo tu msj… Cuidate mil.. y sabes que tus criticas siempre son importantísimas para mi… Se te quiere montones… Espero que tengas un gran fin de semana! TQM .. Por cierto te felicito por tu nueva portátil! Me alegro mucho por ti! =D

**Rocio Hyuga:** Gracias y gracias… espero haber cumplido tus expectativas de conti… y no sabes lo que me halaga saber que encuentras asombroso mi fic… eso me hizo feliz! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo.. y espero contar con un comentario de tu parte… Saludos! y que tengas un buen fin de semana!..

Yam … ahora puedo morir en paz.. jajajaja Naaa antes debo escribir el capi de mi otra historia… y hacer la conti de este….

Espero todos se encuentren muy bien y saludos a todos los que se toman un tiempin en leer mis historias…

Gracias…

Saludos!

Nos leemos!


	6. El plan de Akina: Operación primer beso

Holis! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi…. Ya me daban por perdida?... pues aun estoy aquí…. Les aseguro que este capi estará lleno de NaruHina!

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con la continuación….

Saludos y antes que lo olvide… los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

-_hoy sin duda.. fue un gran día…. Conocí mucho mas a Hinata –chan!... valio la pena hacer esa misión_… y la sonrisa se ensancho en su cara… _lo bueno es que mañana nos volveremos a ver… y podremos seguir conversando y…. bakaaaaaaa soy un bakaaaaa….. no le pregunte el porqué de su tristeza….. bakaaaaa…. _

_Mañana la veras de nuevo…._ Repitió el zorro, ya aburrido de los gritos de Naruto…

_Uff.. es cierto…. Menos mal mañana pasare por ella…_ se tranquilizó el rubio..

_¿Y la besaras de nuevo…?_ pregunto con picardía el zorro..

_¿Que yo que?..¿besarla de nuevo?… pero si yo no la he be… waaaaa_ y recordó su beso de despida.. sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas…

-_Muajajaja_se rio el zorro… _eres un baka… No me digas que no te gusto… esa Hyuga era de lo más suave… -_se reía el kyubi

_-Ya déjame en paz estúpida bola de pelos!_…-y se dio vuelta hacia un costado tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de decir el zorro… sin embargo le fue imposible olvidar la calidez que sintió al posar sus labios sobre la mejilla de Hinata

… _Mañana nos veremos de nuevo… hoy he aprendido a conocerte mejor….y espero seguir haciéndolo…._

* * *

><p><em><span>El plan de Akina: Operación primer beso<span>_

_Una nueva mañana caía sobre la aldea de la hoja consiguiendo que lentamente sus habitantes empezaran sus labores._

_En la mansión Hyuga, específicamente en el cuarto de Hinata, su dueña se encontraba tendida sobre la cama ignorando por completo el movimiento que empezaba en el exterior, la razón... una noche de desvelo pensando en Naruto ... _

_Le fue inevitable no pensar en todas sus sonrisas, el cariño que le expresaba a los niños y por sobre todo el beso de despedida, pero sin duda lo que más la tenia preocupada era el hecho de saber que a la mañana siguiente, él la pasaría a buscar, en algo así como una "cita"... no sabía si agradecer a Kami por esta oportunidad para acercarse o recriminarle por ponérselo al frente justo ahora que estaba comprometida... definitivamente la vida no la quería... Kotaro se enojaría muchísimo, si la viera asi…._

* * *

><p><em>En el otro extremo de la ciudad el rubio mas hiperactivo de todo el mundo ninja ya se encontraba en la ducha…. a diferencia de Hinata había pasado una noche esplendida, después de todo, esos dos días que se había acercado a la chica, le habían dejado un cálido sentimiento que aun no descifraba.. lo que si podía asegurar era que tenerla cerca.. lo hacía extrañamente sentirse feliz...<em>

_**-Vaya... vaya... parece que te emociona el ver a esa chiquilla...**__**-**__ hablo de pronto el kyubi tratando de molestarlo_

_**-Sabes estúpido zorro... hoy simplemente no te tomare en cuenta... hare que sea un gran día.. y no pierdas tu tiempo con estupideces...-**__ sentencio el rubio despeinándose el cabello y amarrando su bandana en la frente..._

_**-Grrr...**__**-**__ reclamo el zorro al darse cuenta que sus burlas no estaban funcionando… __**ya me escucharas….**_

_Sin querer demorar más el encuentro salió rumbo a la gran mansión Hyuga..._

* * *

><p><em>En la mansión<em>

_**-Neee... Hinata... ¿estás viva o qué?...-**__ pregunto Hanabi entrando a la habitación de su hermana..._

_**-Mmmm... un poco mas mama...-**__ respondió aun dormida Hinata tapándose con las sabanas de su cama..._

_**-Hina... queremos saber si vas a desayunar acá o no...-**__ pregunto algo incomoda Hanabi, por la mención de su madre.._

_**-¿Desayuno?..**__ respondió Hinata aun con los ojos cerrados... __**debo preparar el desayuno !**__... grito levantándose de un salto de la cama__**... Me quede dormida!**__...- y empezó su carrera a la cocina... _

_Hanabi solo la miro con una gotita en la frente... __-Hinata a veces es muy exagerada.. en fin... al parecer no desayunara con nosotros….¿ con quién estará desayunando?...__ una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro y sin mas salió de la habitación..._

_En menos de 5 minutos la peliazul había logrado armar la canasta del desayuno... frutas, leche, huevos y pan... __hoy no alcanzare a preparar nada delicioso... demonios!... soy una irresponsable... al menos les llevo algo...__ y soltó un suspiro resignada mirando la canasta..._

_Justo en ese momento uno de los empleados de la mansión apareció corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.._

_**-Hinata- sama... menos mal la encuentro... **__dijo la empleada respirando con dificultad... __**Uzumaki-san la espera en la puerta...-**_

_Naruto!...__ el mundo de Hinata dio una vuelta... __olvide por completo que vendría por mí...__ todos los colores le subieron al rostro... con pasos torpes salió corriendo hacia su habitación..._

_**-Por favor Kirumi-san…..hágalo pasar y dígale que ya bajo...-.**__ grito desde las escaleras..._

_Justo en ese minuto Hanabi se encontraba bajando las mismas y todo lo que logro apreciar fue un rayo azul que cruzo por su lado... ¿__y ahora que le pasa?__... _

_Todas sus dudas se despejaron al ver como la empleada conducía a Naruto al vestíbulo... __Asi que después de todo.. aun no te rindes...__ siguió bajando tranquilamente las escaleras con una gran sonrisa… __creo que me entretendré un rato__…. Y se dirigió al vestíbulo…_

_**-Neee Naruto-baka…¿ qué haces aquí?**__...- pregunto de repente la castaña consiguiendo que a Naruto le apareciera una venita en la frente..._

_Tranquilo Naruto, cuenta hasta tres.. 1...2...__ pensó el rubio_

_**-¿Que... te comieron al lengua los ratones.. o tu cerebro ya no es capaz de crear oraciones?... **__lo ataco nuevamente la Hyuga, le encantaba hacerlo enojar..._

_Eso fue suficiente para que Naruto explotara…._

_**-Para tu información, si puedo hablar... y si estoy aquí no es precisamente para ver tu FEA cara...-**__ le dijo esto ultimo sacándole la lengua..._

_Ahora fue el turno de Hanabi para resoplar de enojo..._

_**-Pues entonces no entiendo a que podrías venir TU.. a MI casa...-**__ grito Hanabi acercándose al muchacho..._

_**-Esta casa también es de Hinata... y he venido por ella...**__ grito de vuelta el ojiazul acercándose a la chica..._

_Hanabi no pudo ocultar que una sonrisilla apareciera en su cara... __después de todo.. no me equivoque..._

_**-¿Así que por mi hermana eeehhh..?**__ Pregunto con malicia consiguiendo que Naruto se alejara unos pasos y desviara su mirada... __**Déjame decirte que Hinata ya tiene...**_

_**-Hanabi!**__ Grito Hinata apareciendo por la puerta, aun exaltada por lo que estuvo a punto de decir su hermana... dio una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y continuo... __**oto-san ya te espera en el comedor...-**__ luego de esto su mirada se dirigió al rubio y como era de esperarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del chico, no puedo evitar sonrosarse y bajar su mirada… __eso estuvo cerca…__suspiro_

_A diferencia de Hinata, Naruto no aparto su mirada de la chica... sino por el contrario, se quedo observando esa nueva faceta de la chica que aparecía frente a el..._

_Debido a la rapidez con la que se había vestido... Hinata no alcanzo a ponerse sus sandalias y pareció con unas adorables pantuflas de conejito... tampoco fue capaz de secar su cabello, por lo que diversas gotas escurrían por él dándole un toque de frescura... Su fragancia inundaba el lugar... un olor a jazmín entre suave y dulce... perfecto para definirla ... _

_-Sin duda la Hinata recién levantada es una__...pensó el rubio_

_**-exquisitez...**__ completo el kyubi__**... **__**jajajajaja... no me digas que no... si hasta te imaginas como estuvo de deliciosa esa ducha...jajajaja**__ - se siguió burlando el zorro consiguiendo que en las mejillas de Naruto se posara un suave tono rosado... _

_-__**Ya basta! Maldito pervertido...-**__ grito para sus adentros... _

_Hanabi pasaba su vista de Hinata a Naruto quien de pronto se había sonrosado... __jajajajaja estos dos son unos niños..__..._

_**- Esta bien**__.. dijo de pronto consiguiendo la atención de los otros dos chicos …__**Espero se diviertan en su cita**__... y sin mas salió corriendo de la sala... __**eso si... cuidado con hacer cochinadas...**__- grito desde afuera... consiguiendo que tanto Hinata como Naruto se pusieran igual de rojos como un tomate..._

_-Ya me las pagaras Hanabi- baka! Le pediré a Konohamaru que controle a esa bestia!..__ -Se dijo mentalmente el rubio…. centro su vista en Hinata quien aun tenía la mirada clavada en el piso..._

_**-Etto... Hinata-chan... ¿co-como has amanecido?...**__ trato de formular una pregunta coherente el ojiazul para romper el tenso silencio que empezaba a formarse.._

_**-Ahhh…**__ se sobresalto….. __**Muy bi-bien Naruto- kun…**__ respondió como pudo Hinata...__**¿ y tú?...**_

_**-Excelente!..**__ se animo de pronto al recordar que hoy tendrían muchas cosas que hacer por delante y olvidando la bochornosa situación en la que los dejo Hanabi__**... espero no haberte incomodado con mi visita...**__ soltó de pronto..._

_**-No-no... para nada... **__se apresuro en responder…__** per-perdóname tu por hacerte esperar... y por lo de Hanabi...-**__ dijo esto último casi en un susurro...__porque me hace pasar estas vergüenzas!.._

_**-Naaa... no te preocupes... siempre es tan "agradable" hablar con tu hermana...**__ -dijo con sarcasmo__**...además no espere mucho... ¿tu ya estas lista?...**__ le pregunto_

_**-Ha- hai... solo iré a buscar la canasta a la cocina y partimos...**__ como una bala la chica salió rumbo a la cocina y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba de vuelta__**... listo... ya podemos partir...-**_

_Sin más, se encaminaron hacia la puerta , pero antes de poder salir..._

_**-Neee... Hinata... tus pantuflas de conejito están muy lindas.. ¿pero no crees que es mejor ir con sandalias?...**__ pregunto Naruto, soltando una sonrisa..._

_**-Eeee...**__ dijo Hinata empezando a bajar su mirada a sus pies... __**kyaaaaaa son tan baka!**__... grito sin poder controlarse ...ganándose así una sonora carcajada por parte de Naruto y consiguiendo automáticamente que todo su cuerpo empezara a humear debido a la vergüenza.. __**enseguidaregreso-... **__lo dijo tan rápido que ni ella misma se entendió….sin embargo no iba a esperar respuesta, así que partió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban..._

_Naruto la observo alejarse y no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro... __**Hina-chan es muy divertida...**__ pensó..._

* * *

><p><em>Media hora más tarde ya se encontraban llegando hacia el sector. El trayecto había sido tan ameno como el día anterior.. Naruto le conversaba de trivialidades para que Hinata olvidara el vergonzoso incidente de las pantuflas.. y ella a pesar de todo.. había sido capaz de sobrellevar la charla del rubio... después de tanta conversa ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común...<em>

_**-En serio Hinata-chan?... No puedo creer que también te guste el helado de coco... pensé que era el único ...**__. aseguraba feliz el rubio... la chica le respondió el gesto con una tímida sonrisa... __**Sabes.. algún día deberíamos ir a tomar helado... es mas... iremos a tomar un helado!...-**__ Propuso aun más feliz el rubio..._

_Hinata lo vio tan alegre que le fue imposible resistirse a esa sonrisa, asi que con un asentimiento de cabeza dio su respuesta.._

_**-Genial!-.. **__grito nuevamente saltando alrededor de Hinata..._

_La chica no pudo reprimir que su risilla se escapara de sus labios... -__**jajajajaja...-**_

_Naruto paro de inmediato y se quedo viéndola... __se ve realmente bonita... su sonrisa es hermosa...__ pensó..._

_Hinata quien se percato del cambio del rubio... se tapo rápidamente la boca al verse observada por el chico... __quizás se molesto__... Justo cuando se iba a disculpar..._

_**-Inaaa! Naduto!**__ …-Grito Kimi abrazando la pierna de Naruto, consiguiendo que saliera de su estado de contemplación..._

_**-Kimi-chan... ¿como estas pequeña?**__... pregunto Naruto alzando a la niña..._

_**-Bem... pedo Kimi no e pequeña...**__ respondió haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus bracitos..._

_**-Ooohh lo siento Kimi-chan... tu eres pequeñita por fuera...**__ dijo consiguiendo que la niña frunciera aun mas su seño... __**pero muy grande por dentro...**__ -completo el ojiazul ganándose una amplia sonrisa de la niña..._

_**-Tiiiii... Ina y tu... ¿como ta?...-**__ pregunto la peli castaña alzando sus bracitos ahora hacia Hinata.._

_-__**Muy bien Kimi- chan... feliz de volver a verte...**__ respondió la ojiluna tomando a la niña en sus brazos..._

_**-Yo tamben!**__ …Respondió Kimi pegándose más al cuerpo de la chica..._

_**-Menos mal llegaron... ya pensábamos que se habían "entretenido" en el camino ...**__ pregunto sugerentemente Akina ganándose un sonrojo doble por parte de los ninjas..._

_**-Ee-too-..**__ balbuceaban tratando de excusarse..._

_**-No digas tonteras... **__intervino Kashike... __**de seguro este baka**__... señalo a Naruto... __**se quedo dormido y retraso a Hina-chan**__... concluyo como si fuera lo mas obvio..._

_Bastaron unos segundos y una venita se marco en la frente de Naruto..._

_**-Pero que te ...-**__ no alcanzo a terminar Naruto cuando lo interrumpieron_

_**-Fue mi culpa...**__ aseguro Hinata... __**fui yo quien se quedo dormida**__... bajo su cabeza apenada... __**lo siento...-**_

_**-No te preocupes Hina-neesan... con tus ricos desayunos todo queda perdonado...- **__sonrió feliz Akina..._

_Los demás no pudieron evitar reír..._

_**-¡¿Qué?... acaso es mentira lo que digo... No hay nada mejor que la comida de Hina- neesan... **__aseguro Akina con las manos en su cintura..._

_**-Que mi madre no te escuche...- **__se burlo Kashike... _

_**-Jejeje... **__Akina trago seco... __**Mejor vamos a comer que muero del hambre...**__ - y partió corriendo hacia su casa..._

_Los otros 4 la miraron alejarse.._

_**-¿Que esperan?... una invitación acaso...**__ reclamo a la distancia..._

_**-Mamos!...**__ Grito Kimi consiguiendo que todos empezaran a moverse..._

_El desayuno paso como de costumbre... los chicos comieron felices y Naruto comió tanto que varios se preguntaron si acaso ese chico tenia estomago o un saco roto..._

_**-Estuvo delicioso…**__- agradeció el rubio..._

_**-Muchísimas gracias Kinara-san...**__- se levanto Hinata haciendo una reverencia consiguiendo que Naruto la imitara.._

_**-Gracias a ustedes chicos... no saben cuánto nos han ayudado...-**__ les sonrió Kinara_

_A lo que ambos ninjas respondieron con una gran sonrisa.._

_De pronto en las afuera de la casa se escucho..._

_**-Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata...-**__ dijo un ninja bajo una mascara..._

_Un segundo más tarde, ambos chicos ya se encontraban frente al anbu..._

_**-Hokage-sama solicita que se presenten inmediatamente en su despacho**__..- sin esperar respuesta desapareció en un puf..._

_Hinata y Naruto tragaron seco... ya se imaginaban que les esperaba... _

_-Se entero que Sakura abandono la misión__... pensó Naruto….. _

_-Sabe que reemplace a Sakura-chan…__ pensó Hinata…._

_**-Neee... Hina, Naruto... ¿nosotros podemos ir?...-**__ pregunto una ilusionada Akina, con ojos de ternerito..._

_Oh no... otra vez esa cara..__ Pensaron ambos... _

_**-Está bien...-**__ dijeron al mismo tiempo soltando un suspiro de resignación.._

_**-Kya! Son los mejores...-**__ grito emocionada…. __Hoy llevare mi plan acabo…_

_**-Partamos de inmediato...**__ ordeno Naruto... __**hacer esperar a la vieja no es buena opción...-**_

_**-Pórtense bien...-**__ grito Kinara desde la casa_

* * *

><p><em>Sin mas preámbulos partieron a la ciudad... como era de esperarse Kimi se canso después de unos 20 minutos caminando, por lo que Naruto la llevo sobre sus hombros... Los tres chicos se admiraban de cuanta cosa veían... hace muchísimo tiempo no iban al centro y se notaba que en ese lugar si habían sido invertidos los recursos para una rápida reconstrucción... Una vez que estuvieron frente a la torre del Hokage, Naruto dejo a Kimi en el suelo...<em>

_**Bien chicos nos tendrán que esperar allí..**__ dijo señalando un parque... __**Oba-chan de seguro estará muy molesta.. y créanme que no la quieren ver así...**__ aseguro el rubio poniéndose algo pálido.. Consiguiendo que los tres chicos automáticamente se fueran corriendo al parque… bien conocido era el carácter de la mujer..._

_**-Bien Hina... llego la hora...-**__ y casi de forma involuntaria tomo la mano de la chica y la guio dentro de la torre... esta demás decir que la pobre estaba al borde del desmayo por la repentina acción del rubio..._

* * *

><p><em>Ya en la oficina..<em>

_**-Menos mal se dignaron a llegar...**__ hablo fuertemente la Hokage, a lo que ambos ninjas tragaron en seco... __**bien .. supongo que saben porque están aquí...-**_

_**-No!..-**__ mintieron ambos al unisono …. _

_Tsunade entrecerró sus ojos... __al parecer no fue tan malo que pasaran tiempo juntos...__**Entonces... me podrían explicar porque Hinata cumplió la misión en lugar de Sakura... ¿no fui yo lo suficientemente clara ese día?...**__ pregunto tratando de contener la calma..._

_**Bu-bueno oba.. ósea Hokage-sama.. pe-pero resulta.. que Hinata ya estaba allá... **__trato de justificarse el rubio al ver que la chica a su lado no diría palabra alguna... __**de hecho tenia la misión casi terminada..**__ Agrego... __**entonces Sakura, le pidió que se quedara.. y... créame que fue la mejor idea que tuvo...**__ aseguro al ver la cara de enojo de la rubia.._

_**-¿Y se puede saber porque?-...**__ pregunto con interés, pero sin perder seriedad..._

_**-Es que Hinata-chan es realmente buena con los niños...**__ afirmo... __**y construyendo y ayudando..**__ agrego cada vez mas emocionado, consiguiendo que con cada halago Hinata se pusiera mas roja... __**y cocinando y...-**_

_**-Ya entendí...**__ lo corto la ojimiel... __**Entonces supongo que como están taaan unidos**__….dijo esto último mirando sus manos que aun se encontraban entrelazadas..._

_Enseguida los chicos se soltaron como si les hubiese dado la corriente y miraron en direcciones opuestas... Tsunade se controlo para no soltar una carcajada... -__**no les importara ir a una misión juntos...-**_

_**-¿Una misión?..**__ Pregunto feliz Naruto sin creer que la rubia se lo hubiese tomado tan bien..._

_**-Así es...-**__ sonrió con malicia _

_**-Genial!...**__ salto el rubio_

_**-Deberán proteger a la princesa de la ciudad del maíz...-**__ sentencio la rubia feliz al ver la cara de decepción de Naruto..._

_-__**Pero vieja.. nosotros no estamos para ese tipo de misiones... **__reclamo__**... yo quiero ir por Kabuto-...**__ refuto Naruto cruzándose de brazos.._

_**-Silencio! Ustedes han desobedecido mis ordenes... así que no hay derecho a reclamo... la princesa se casara y ustedes estarán allí... y punto...-**__ termino la Hokage golpeando con los puños su escritorio..._

_**-Es.. está bien.. Tsunade –sama...**__ respondió Hinata evitando que siguiera la discusión... __mal que mal Tsunade-sama tiene razón.__.. pensó_

_**-Argg...-**__ fue todo lo que se le entendió al rubio antes de salir del despacho... _

_**-Con su permiso Hokage-sama...**__- se despidió Hinata haciendo una reverencia..._

* * *

><p><em>Por más que corrió no logro alcanzar a Naruto que ya se encontraba en la salida de la torre, cuando logro llegar a su lado después de una ardua carrera, toco delicadamente su hombro consiguiendo que el chico se volteara hacia ella…<em>

_**-Etto.. yo Naruto-kun.. lo la-lamento mucho...**__ dijo apenada Hinata bajando su cabeza... __**me imagino que no debe ser de su agrado hacer misiones con alguien como yo... **__se armo de valor y prosiguió.. __**si qui-quieres yo voy sola... así no tendrás que cargar conmigo**__... completo tristemente en un susurro..._

_"No tendrás que cargar conmigo"...__ se repitió Naruto quien hasta ese entonces estaba que echaba humos de lo enojado... __ella piensa que estoy así porque no quiero ir con ella__..._

_**-Pues que más quieres que piense si actúas como un idiota..**__. le respondió el kyubi..._

_-Pero, no es que me incomode estar con ella... es mas... me agrada estar con ella... __dijo el rubio mas para sí mismo que para el zorro_

_**-Descubriste que sale la luna de noche y el sol de día...-**__ se burlo el zorro.._

_**-Hasta cuando te metes en mis problemas maldito demonio...-**__ se quejo ya harto de la situación el rubio..._

_**-Mira mocoso.. si no quieres que te termine odiando será mejor que le hables de una buena vez...**__le ordeno el kyubi..._

_**-No es eso!...-**__ Grito repentinamente asustando a la chica que hasta ese momento no dejaba de lamentarse mentalmente por ser débil... __**Yo- yo... no me molesta estar contigo...**__ aclaro mientras sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rosadas y desviaba su mirada al piso... __**es mas... me agrada mucho estar contigo... **__- soltó ..._

_Hinata parpadeo confundida... __¿escuche bien?...¿le agrada estar conmigo?... __sentía entre ganas de reír y llorar…. por fin la persona que mas había amado le decía algo que encendía sus esperanzas... __Kyaaaa!... debo responder... debo responder... hazlo Hinata!...__ se animo mentalmente...- __**a-a mi también... me agrada estar con- contigo..- **__susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio la oyera y levantara su mirada cruzándose con la suya..._

_Celeste con perla se encontraron y tal como había pasado en la fiesta de cumpleaños todo desapareció a su alrededor y como si se tratara de un imán sus labios comenzaron a acercarse... Hasta que..._

_**-Hinata-chan!...**__ Grito Kashike saliendo tras unos arbustos, un poco desarreglado y corrió hacia ellos..._

_La atmosfera se rompió y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el niño..._

_**-Maldito Kashike! Te dije que no interrum...-**__ se acerco corriendo Akina con Kimi , también saliendo detrás del arbusto... pero no termino su frase al darse cuenta que casi expone su plan.." operación primer beso"... __maldito__hermano... te hubiese sostenido unos segundos más... te odio!__ Grito mentalmente la chica mirando con furia a su hermano que solo le saco la lengua..._

_**-Ejem... **__se aclaro la garganta Naruto__**... les parece si ahora paseamos..-**__ propuso tratando de romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre esos dos chiquillos y aprovechando de sacarse los nervios que pronto estaba sintiendo junto a Hinata... __La iba a besar... la iba a besar... la iba a besar..__ se repitió sin poder creérselo..._

_**-Si.. si.. mocoso.. la ibas a besar... pero para suerte de ella llego ese chiquillo...**__**jajajajaja**__…- se burlo el zorro..._

_**-¿Que pasa Naruto- neesan... no querías pasear?...-**__ lo llamo Akina abatiendo su mano desde la esquina de la calle... ¡¿__cuándo caminaron tanto?…__debo dejar de hablar con esa bola de pelos..._

* * *

><p><em>Las horas pasaron rapidísimo y ya habían recorrido gran parte del centro... al principio se sentían observados.. Pero ahora simplemente ignoraban a los curiosos.. y como no… si era una novedad ver a la heredera Hyuga con el héroe Uzumaki pasear por la ciudad con unos niños... <em>_¿acaso son novios?__.. se preguntaban entre cuchicheos los aldeanos..._

_**-Y bien.. ¿les ha gustado el centro?...**__ pregunto Naruto con Kimi sobre sus hombros... _

_**-Tii... siiii**__ -…fueron las respuestas por parte de los 3 pequeños..._

_**-Pues ahora conocerán el mejor lugar de todo la villa!**__... dijo Naruto empezando a correr por la calle..._

_Como era de esperarse el resto lo siguió y se detuvieron casi estampándose en la espalda del rubio que tenia estrellitas en los ojos…_

_**-Ichiraku.. ramen... el mejor puesto de comida del mundo!**__... Expreso feliz Naruto..._

_**-¿Ramen?...**__ pregunto incrédulo Kashike... __**¿nos hiciste correr por… ramen?**__...- volvió a preguntar alzando una ceja..._

_-__**¡¿Que tiene de malo el ramen?..**__- pregunto casi gritando el rubio..._

_-__** Nada Naruto- kun... mejor entremos...-**__ trato de calmarlos la peliazul, con una gotita tras su nuca.._

_**-Siii... yo quiero probar el ramen..-**__ se unió Akina_

_**-Pues a la carga!-..**__ Exclamo incluso más feliz que antes el Uzumaki, al sentirse apoyado por Hinata y Akina..._

_Sin mucho apuro comieron felices los tazones que el viejo Teuchi les servía.. los chicos conversaban de sus anécdotas y bromas.. Consiguiendo que Naruto de vez en cuando estallara en risas por las ocurrencias de Akina.. Todos se la pasaron increíble... y ya se hizo hora de partir... se despidieron del viejo y emprendieron marcha..._

* * *

><p><em>Akina se encontraba caminando bastante frustrada.. ya había intentado en varias ocasiones que sus nuevos "hermanos mayores".. Como los denomino ella... se acercaran un poco mas y dejaran fluir ese gran amor que ella podía ver... sin embargo todos sus planes estaban fallando... <em>_!¿ Qué demonios está pasando?.. Cuando intente apretarme más con Hina para que se acercara mas a Naruto durante la comida.. Ella se puso de pie y como una bala partió al baño... y al llegar, el baka de Kashike le ofreció un lugar junto al suyo... O cuando estábamos comiendo pastel, conseguí que le diera a probar a Naruto con su mismo tenedor.. eso sería como un beso con" intermediario".. pero bueno, era mejor que nada.. Pero que paso... Kashike le dio un pedazo de su pastel a Naruto con tantas ganas que casi lo ahoga.. después de eso nadie quiso compartir mas el pastel... Kyaaa! Maldito hermano mío!.. pero no me ganara.. Naruto- nessan y Hinata-nessan.. serán sumamente felices!.. es hora de tomar medidas extremas... parte 1: el almuerzo= fallado... parte 2: el entrenamiento= será todo un éxito.. __penso feliz la chica..._

_**-¿Ocurre algo Akina-chan?... llevo media hora hablándote y andas como en las nubes...**__- le pregunto entre preocupada y divertida Hinata..._

_**-No- no te preocupes Hina... esta todo perfecto!...- **__respondió mostrando una gran sonrisa_

_**-Que bien.. ya es hora de partir a casa...- **__le sonrió dulcemente la peliazul_

_-__**Está bien.. pero antes... por favor Hina!... entrena hoy con nosotros?**__ –Suplico Akina con lagrimas en los ojos.._

_**-¡¿Qui-quieres que entrenemos?...-**__ pregunto confundida y algo exaltada la ojiluna_

_**-Claro!.. es que ... ya pronto quizás no nos veremos...**__ dijo algo triste Akina.. __**y pues... como dijiste que te gustaba entrenar en el agua pues pensé... que quizás podrías mostrarnos un poco... por favor...- **__suplico la chica..._

_Hinata dirigió su mirada a Naruto que se encontraba con sus manos tras la cabeza y una gran sonrisa... _

_**-Está bien... pero que te quede claro que pase lo que pase... siempre podrás contar conmigo...**__ respondió Hinata abrazando a la chica que la recibió gustosa..._

_**-Abazo!-…**__ Grito Kimi agarrando una pierna de Hinata y Akina respectivamente..._

_**-Conmigo también!**__ -…. Se acerco Naruto alzando a Kimi y rodeando a Hinata por la cintura... quien al sentir el contacto soltó un suspiro nervioso... Akina rio para sus adentros.. __esto está saliendo mejor de lo que planie__..._

_**-Ka- Kashike...-**__ llamo Hinata con la voz temblorosa debido a la cercanía del rubio_

_El chico soltó un suspiro y se unió al abrazo grupal, pero..._

_**-¡¿Qué haces Kashike?... deja de empujar a Naruto!...**__ Gritaba Akina al ver las intenciones de su hermano..._

_**-Pues... que se aleje de Hina!-…**__ Grito de vuelta Kashike.._

_**-Aléjate tu!...-**__ Contraataco la pelilila ya perdiendo la poca paciencia_

_**-Ya chicos... no peleen... mejor partamos al lago...-**__ dijo Naruto con una gotita tras su nuca, al ver lo "bien" que se llevaban ese par... __pobre de su madre__..._

_**-Ok!-…**__ Gritaron todos..._

* * *

><p><em>Una vez en el lago ..<em>

_**-La verdad... no-no sé muy bien qué es lo que quieren aprender...-**__ dijo un tanto ruborizada Hinata..._

_**-Lo primero Hina... es que te saques la chaqueta...-.**__ dijo Akina mientras tironeaba esa prenda.. _

_**-Pe- pero...-**__ trataba de defenderse la peliazul.._

_**-No querrás que se moje...-**__ dijo por fin sacándosela..._

_Tanto Naruto como Kashike quedaron petrificados con la figura de Hinata... _

_A diferencia del día anterior la chica usaba un pequeño top lila sobre la malla ninja, lo que permitía ver su bien dotado busto y sus tonificados abdominales, además claro de su estrecha cintura..._

_Como pudo trato de cubrirse... ¿__porque no me puse algo que me tapara mas?.__.. se recriminaba mentalmente... __justo hoy me tenía que quedar dormida y me puse lo primero que pille….¿porque me pasa esto?...__ lloraba para sus adentros..._

_**-Wow Hina! Eres hermosa..**__. la alago Akina quien también se había sorprendido del cuerpo de la peliazul... es cierto que había pensado que sería un buen método para llamar la atención del rubio... pero esto era mejor de lo que esperaba... __Al parecer al fin el destino se digna a ayudarme__... pensó feliz... __**Yam Hina es hora de que nos demuestres que sabes hacer..**__.- dijo Akina jalando la mano de Hinata para llevarla a la orilla..._

_Hinata salió de su aturdimiento y cuando sintió como Akina la empujo al lago.. no tuvo más remedio que concentrarse y acumular chakra en sus pies para no caerse dentro del lago..._

_-Tranquila Hinata.. solo quieren ver que puedes hacer con el agua... solo hazlo y este martirio acabara...__ pensaba la ojiluna ya parada en el centro del lago..._

_**-Tu pedes Inaa!-…**__ Grito Kimi alentándola..._

_Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos para poder concentrase y lentamente empezó a mover sus brazos, consiguiendo así, que el agua que estaba a su alrededor comenzara a elevarse hasta quedar suspendida en el aire... Sus suaves movimientos lograban que el agua la imitara.. envolviéndola.. Como si bailara una danza... _

_Sin poder evitarlo sus pies comenzaron a deslizarse como tantas veces lo habían hecho durante sus entrenamientos nocturnos, formando distintos símbolos y formas... El agua fluía a su alrededor de forma tan armónica que parecía que estuvieran en un mundo surreal para quienes la miraban... _

_Una ninfa del agua...__ fue lo que pudo pensar Naruto una vez que sus palabras cobraban sentido….__ella parece un sueño..._

_Con su delicadeza natural empezó a disminuir sus movimientos hasta que se detuvo por completo... Fueron tan sutiles, que a todos les pareció como si nunca hubiese acabado... podrían haber pasado siglos contemplándola y no se habrían percatado..._

_Una vez más camino sobre el agua y se acerco a la orilla donde aun todos se encontraban con la boca abierta y tan quietos como una piedra... Al saberse tan observada no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas.._

_**-Yo- yo.. lamento si los decepcione-...**__ hablo Hinata consiguiendo que los tres hermanos despertaran de su ensoñación.._

_**-Bro- bromeas... es lo más hermoso y perfecto que he visto en mi vida...-**__ exclamaba Akina..._

_**-Es- estuviste deslumbrante Hina- chan...**__ agrego sonrojado Kashike..._

_**-Gra- gracias!...-**__ Respondió feliz, alzando su vista..._

_Sin embargo el rubio aun no salía del trance... __es mi momento para aprovecharme__… pensó Akina…_

_**-¿Que opinas tu Naruto neesan?- ...**__ pregunto Akina sabiendo que en ese estado, él contestaría lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza…_

_**-Es hermosa...**__- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente al rubio y lo primero que largo..._

_**-Yo-yo.. gra- gracias..-**__ atino a decir Hinata quien no se creía semejante alago.. __cree que soy hermosa__... sintió como la felicidad inundo cada fibra de su ser..._

_**-Ina... kimi quele ser como Ina...-**__ aseguro Kimi ganándose una sonrisa de todos..._

_**-Algún día lo serás Kimi... incluso muchísimo mejor que yo...**__ dijo Hinata de forma maternal abrazando a la pequeña... __**A- ahora su-supongo que nos iremos a casa...-**__ volvió su tartamudeo cuando se percato que Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima..._

_**-Pero que dices nessan... ahora es momento de….. ir al agua!**__ ….aplicando toda la fuerza que tenia y aprovechando el minuto de desconcentración de Hinata..la empujo consiguiendo que ambas cayeran de forma estrepitosa al agua.._

_**-Jajajajaja...**__ se reía feliz kimi, tomándose el estomago..._

_**-Ven acá pequeña diablilla!**__...- Grito Akina tirándole una gran cantidad de agua con las manos….. el resultado kimi y Naruto (que se encontraba mirando a Hinata y su ropa pegada al cuerpo (le pasa por pervertido XD)) completamente empapados…_

_**-Jajajajajaja...-**__ se rio Akina seguida de Hinata que se encontraba sumergida hasta la cintura, al ver la cara de los perjudicados..._

_**-Esto no se quedará así... vamos Kimi!...**__- Naruto tomo a la pequeña y se lanzo al agua consiguiendo en el proceso salpicar a las chicas, siendo ahora su turno de reírse..._

_**-Jajajajajaja... bien echo kimi!...-**__ si rieron el rubio y la niña..._

_**-A la carga!...-**__ grito Akina y tanto ella como Hinata empezaron a lanzar agua con sus manos, siendo respondidas al instante por Naruto y Kimi..._

_**-Jajajajajajaja**__-... se reían todos ya empapados, sin embargo fijaron su vista en el único sin "heridas de guerra"... y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, los cuatro atacaron al chico que hasta ese minuto se encontraba desprevenido..._

_**-Jajajajajaja...**__- mas risillas de parte de todos..._

_**-Me las pagaran!**__ ….-Y Kashike también se unió al juego... _

_Pasaron mucho rato sumergidos en el agua jugando, nadando y flotando... en eso se encontraban cuando Akina una vez más puso en marcha su plan... __esta vez debo ser extrema__...se acerco sigilosamente a Hinata y de un empujón la mando sobre Naruto... el problema fue que justo en ese minuto Kashike se atravesó y quedo en medio de ambos, consiguiendo que los tres involucrados quedaran con un gran chichón en la cabeza..._

_**-Lo odio!...-**__ Resonó por todo el bosque..._

* * *

><p><em>Horas más tarde….<em>

_**-Apresurémonos.. osino todos terminaremos con una pulmonía...-**__ decía Naruto mientras corría con Kimi en sus brazos..._

_**-Ya casi llegamos!..**__- gritaba un poco mas atrás Akina... quien aun no se convencía que por culpa de su hermano todo se había ido al carajo... __no puedo detestarlo más!_

_**-¿Que les paso chicos?. Vienen todos empapados... vengan a cambiarse rápido!..**__ Ordeno Kinara saliendo a recibirlos..._

_Como buena madre no solo obligo a sus tres hijos a cambiarse de ropa.. si no también a Naruto y Hinata ._

_**-Te quedo perfecto!...- **__Decía feliz Kinara al ver a Naruto dentro de la yukata, a lo que el rubio solo le sonreía rascándose la nuca..._

_**-En serio Akina- chan... no creo que sea una buena idea...-**__ se escuchaba la voz de Hinata saliendo de la habitación..._

_**-Claro que si... estas preciosa...-**__ decía Akina mientras la jalaba de la mano y salían hacia donde estaban los demás..._

_**-Wow.. Hinata-san**__.. __**te queda mucho mejor que a mi ese kimono... estas bellísima...**__ - sonreía Kinara al ver a la chica con su traje verde con flores amarillas..._

_**-Yo-yo.. lamento las molestias Kinara-san**__...- decía algo apenada Hinata..._

_**-Nada de molestias!.. Es hora de ir a la celebración...-**__ termino por decir la dueña de casa..._

_Uno a uno fueron saliendo los integrantes de la casa, siendo el ultimo Naruto que no paraba de pensar en la linda que se veia Hinata__...¿cómo pude ser tan ciego todo este tiempo?..._

_**-Pues simple... eres un idiota.. jajajajaja**__... respondió el zorro..._

_**-Arggg!…**__ fue todo lo que respondió Naruto antes de salir a alcanzarlos…_

_La fiesta paso con alegría.. las personas le agradecían una y mil veces el haberlos ayudado... Algunos chicos trataban de acercarse a la Hyuga… pero una simple mirada de Naruto bastaba para espantarlos… Por su parte las chicas trataban de entablar conversaciones con el rubio, pero este estaba mucho más entretenido "cuidando" a Hinata… _

_Akina por su parte se había ido a un extremo de la fiesta, casi llegando al camino principal…. __Todos mis métodos se han ido por la basura... Ahora era mucho mas difícil dejar a Naruto y Hinata solos... mas con todos esos pervertidos tras de Hinata y todas esas "fáciles" tras Naruto...__ pensó._

_Se sentía defraudada... tomo una roca del porte de su mano y la lanzo con enojo hacia el camino... __no puedo creer que no haya resultado... perdóname Hina-chan.. Naru-kun... les he fallado...__ pensaba triste Akina mirando las estrellas..._

_**-¡¿Qué pasa con ese ánimo Akina-chan?...-**__ Le hablo Naruto sorprendiéndola..._

_**-Vamos a compartir**__...- agrego Hinata quien se encontraba a su lado..._

_**-Está bien.. -**__dijo algo desganada... __después de todo, al menos ha sido un día genial…._

_Y así los tres volvieron una vez más a la fiesta... _

_Ya la noche se había adueñado de los cielos de Konoha.. y de apoco todos sus habitantes se fueron despidiendo para retirarse a descansar... por lo que Naruto y Hinata optaron porque lo mejor era partir..._

_**-Muchísimas gracias una vez más...-**__ repitió Kinara..._

_**-Gracias a ustedes por todo...-**__ respondió Naruto y Hinata asintió..._

_**-Ya es hora de partir... pórtense bien y cuiden de mama**__... Hablo de forma dulce la peliazul..._

_**-Puedes contar con eso Hina- nessan..**__-. Respondió Akina arremangándose el kimono_

_**-Gracias por este gran día...**__ dijo de pronto Kashike ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos__**... hace mucho... no me divertía tanto...-**_

_**-Lo mismo digo! Pronto volveremos a visitarlos...-**__ Naruto se acerco para acariciar la cabeza del chico, despeinándolo..._

_-__**Heyyy!… cuidado con mi peinado…- **__se quejo Kashike con una sonrisa…_

_**-¿Pometen que vuelven?**__...- pregunto de pronto Kimi con lagrimas en los ojos..._

_**-Es una promesa...-**__ dijeron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo..._

_**-Hasta pronto!**__ … Se despedían ya tomando el camino y alzando sus manos en señal de despedida... Empezaron a caminar cuando..._

_**-Hina-chan... espera!**__ …- Grito desde la distancia Akina consiguiendo que ambos chicos se voltearan... _

_Para desgracia o fortuna de Hinata justo en ese momento trastabillo con la roca que hace minutos atrás había lanzado Akina, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en el proceso... sin embargo Naruto por puro instinto atrajo a Hinata hacia su cuerpo consiguiendo así que ella cayera sobre su pecho... _

_Lo que no se esperaban fue que justo en el momento de caer, sus labios se unieron... dándose así ….. su primer beso..._

_Todo parecía un sueño…. Hinata aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados debido al susto, pero sus labios le mandaban una infinidad de descargas eléctricas que le hacían sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, dándole entender que se estaba besando con Naruto...podía sentir como el olor masculino del rubio embriagaba sus sentidos, como sus piernas le eran inservibles en ese momento, como su corazón latía desbocado... lo único que no quería sentir era el vacío que llegaría al momento de abrir sus ojos y tener que separarse de esos dulces labios…. Aprovecharía al máximo el momento_

_Por su parte Naruto también había cerrado los ojos al momento en que su espalda se estrello contra la tierra... pero en vez de que su mente se enfocara en el dolor de la zona afectada.. lo único que sentía era una inmensa calidez sobre sus labios, una textura tan suave como la seda y el olor a jazmín que emanaba Hinata... todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando por ese simple contacto, se sentía.. tan bien... tan endemoniadamente bien... que lo último que quería era romper ese beso…._

_Akina y Kashike miraban la escena con los ojos como platos..._

_-Se estaban besando! Kyaaaa! Lo hice!__ -Grito mentalmente Akina dando saltitos... _

_-No!__ …Pensó Kashike..._

_**-Ejem... Hinata-sama...-**__ hablo de pronto una voz masculina..._

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Al fin!... lamento mucho si los aburrí con tan largo capítulo…. Es el más largo que he escrito… eso me tenia media preocupada… pero le encontré razón a mi hermana pequeña cuando me dijo… mientras más largo el fics… más cosas suceden… asi que me arriesgue y este capi es para ti Kimiko… que se que estabas ansiosa de leerlo… y me hiciste arriesgarme…<em>

_Les adelanto que ya se viene el regreso de Kotaro que sin duda llegara con todo para conquistar a Hinata, ya le tocara sufrir al rubio!… Se viene la entretenida misión y Naruto de apoco se dará cuenta que esa calidez que siente se llama amor…._

_Espero no haberlos decepcionado…. En fin… muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han dado el trabajo de leerlo y ya saben que me hacen feliz sus comentarios… _

_Antes que se me olvide… necesito su ayuda! Ustedes saben ¿cuál es el elemento de Hinata… agua o aire…..? Plissss ayuda! Hare una encuesta!_

_Me despido, espero tengan un muy buen fin de semana… cuídense… Saludos!_

_Saludos Lolo18… éxito en todos tus conciertos! Te quiero amiga!_

_Por esta vez solo les agradeceré a: (en el próximo capi prometo responder uno a uno los reviews, pero encontré que si seguía escribiendo me terminarían odiando.. XD)_

_**Peste21**_

_**Kimiko- Hyuuga**_

_**Yanin**_

_**Princesaloto**_

_**Rocio Hyuga**_

_**Nahuni1**_

_**Lolo18**_


End file.
